


The Robins (English Version)

by OldSoupKing



Series: The Robins [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Dick loves Jason and they want to marry each other but they can't because the law, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jondami, Kidnapping, KonTim - Freeform, Lex wants Dick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Talia, Omega Tim Drake, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor, One-Sided Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Harm, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy, jaydick, jaydickjay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSoupKing/pseuds/OldSoupKing
Summary: It's hard to live in the society, it's harder to be an omega, and it's even harder to be an omega who loves omega. Dick realized early, his life won't be as smooth as the outsiders think…* ABO world! Omegas must have an alpha as a guardian, meaning that the parent on the Household Certificate must be alpha, otherwise they will be sent to a special care institution. So Bruce takes Dick in as his adopted son.* Although the beta male and beta women can have children, the omega male and the omega female cannot have children, and the alphas is also the same, so the normal form of marriage in this story is: AO, beta male with beta female, or alpha with beta female, or beta male with omega (rare), other forms can not get married under current law.* So what will happen when Dick and Jason both are omegas?* Alpha Slade, omega Dick and omega Jason, but they aren't that traditional AO relationship.*Sladin, JayDick, KonTim, JonDami* SumOfAllThings’s "Freshly cut grass on a perfect sunny day" inspires this story.* I'm translating this story into English, but I don't have any beta, so if there's grammar problem, please tell me, thank you.* Comments! Comments give me more power!!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: The Robins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809835
Comments: 54
Kudos: 72





	1. The Bird in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Robins．知更鳥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118023) by [OldSoupKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSoupKing/pseuds/OldSoupKing). 



> Chapters:  
> 1\. The Bird in Blue 藍色的知更鳥  
> 2\. Troublesome Mission 麻煩任務  
> 3\. Annoying People 煩人的人  
> 4\. Memories 回憶  
> 5\. The Dead Robin 死去的知更鳥  
> 6\. Robin and Robin 知更鳥與知更鳥  
> 7\. Truce 休戰  
> 8\. Troublesome Man 麻煩人物  
> 9\. Gossip 八卦  
> 10\. The Wind Blows 風起  
> 11\. Changing 變化  
> 12\. Damian 達米安  
> 13\. New Born 新生  
> 14\. Make Public 公開  
> 15\. Family 家人  
> 16\. Quarrel 吵鬧  
> 17\. Sick 不速鬼  
> 18\. I Love You 我愛你  
> 19\. Tim's Home Coming Day 提姆的返校日  
> 20\. The Wind Blows Again 風雲再起  
> 21\. Breakfast 早餐  
> 22\. Home Coming Day Again 再次返校  
> 23\. Kingdom 王國  
> 24\. Jon 強納森  
> 25\. Equal and Inequality 平等與不平等  
> 26\. Fake News 路資新聞  
> 27\. Eighteen 十八歲  
> 28\. We Are Robin 我們是羅賓  
> 29\. New Year 新年  
> 30\. Lost 失去  
> 31\. Truth Will Come to Light 紙火  
> 32\. Discouraged 凊心  
> 33\. Coke 可樂  
> 34\. Nightmare 噩夢  
> 35\. I Have You 我在你身邊  
> 36\. Everything Has Its Time 有時  
> 

A writer who lived three hundred years ago wrote it in her famous novel: “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.” When Dick first arrived at Wayne Manor, he saw the book in the study, and this sentence has been kept in his mind for a long time. At that time, he didn't understand it. And he only gradually learned the truth of this sentence when he grew up: in this world, a single person must marry, this is a common concept, especially for omegas. If an omega is single, they must marry, for continuing the family generations of an alpha. Happiness is marriage, marriage is happiness.

Shit! 

He didn’t want to get married because they are talking nonsense. Bruce is an alpha. He didn’t marry because he decided not to. Marriage was nothing to Bruce. No one will force him to marry. No one would whisper at a dinner party. _Whispering, whispering._ No one thinks it is their business to tell an alpha: “Why are you wasting your life not to get married?” 

But an omega is different. 

When Dick was only 15 years old, whenever he accompanied Bruce to a banquet, there was always someone asking him “Are you engaged ?”, “You are growing up, you are going to get married soon.”, “Omegas must marry alphas!” ... Some people even go directly to Bruce to talk about it, do matchmaking without asking him first, as if he is invisible, and he belongs to Bruce.

“Mr. Wayne, you have raised a good omega, well educated, nice look, well behavior, and sure, he will find a good alpha.” 

Shit! 

Well, he doesn't want to get married. He just wants to choose his own path. Why on earth should he get married? There are also some shits like “your alpha will be pleased to have you” and “you should be a lovable omega”. He, Dick Grayson, only belongs himself. To do as he wills, to think as he wills. He can decide his own future himself, and doesn't need any “suggestion”.

So Dick is grateful to Bruce for always blocking trouble for him. Bruce always says: “Dick's future is in his own hands, I will not make any decision for him.” Dick also heard Bruce say: “Please respect Dick, he values independence, and I respect him, so I must refuse your proposal.” And those people retreated with difficulty.

Dick is actually very grateful to Bruce for adopting him, otherwise he might not know where he will live now, maybe he will wait to be married at the Omega Special Care Centre? Maybe he has to bear those anger every day? Fortunately, he has Bruce, a respectable alpha, a person who knows respect (at most of time, but that is another things). Bruce let him know that everyone can do what they want, and every gender is equal. Although during their nighttime activities, these will become another thing, because Bruce is afraid of losing, so Batman is domineering.

As he grew older, Bruce gave him more space, but they still quarreled. Because he was injured by the Joker. Dick knows that Bruce often speaks with a forked tongue, and he always had a communication problem with his family. But it is the way. In this matter, he couldn't agree with Bruce's approach. He disagreed with Bruce's expulsion, making him feel disrespected at all.

Dick left the manor. At that time he was still in high school, so he went to the dorm and only occasionally went home to see Alfred. 

Later, he had more time to go back, because Bruce adopted a boy named Jason. It didn't take long for Jason to join their family, and he was also an omega, so Dick returned to the manor to help Jason through his heat. Jason is very lively, but there is also a lot of anger in him. Dick always wanted to have a younger brother, and he knew that Jason needed an older brother. Or, he needed a listener, so Dick moved back to the manor when he was 17. He knew that Jason didn’t want to be an omega, he always wanted to be an alpha. Whereas in Jason's past, a boy wandering in the street, Dick wasn’t surprised that he would have such an idea.

Jason was Bruce’s new Robin. Dick felt a little jealous, but he accepted it. He felt that Little Wings had done a good job, and he also got some accomplishment while fighting crime. Bruce had never been the social type. Mostly that’s harmless. But Dick knew that one day he might take it just a bit too much, and when that happens, Jason is the one most likely to get hurt.

As expected, Jason came to complain. So Dick decided to take Jason out “to breathe”. They talked a lot, and ended with a laugh, and promised each other to go out more often.

One night, Jason was stunned by the villain's pheromones. Batman put him back in the batmobile. Dick was already in the batcave. He saw Jason's trembling body and the boy was very upset. Dick jumped into the car and hugged Jason, calmed him with his own pheromones, asking him not to be afraid, even if Dick smelled the Joker's scent from the residual smell, he forced himself to keep calm and use his own scent to help Jason. Soon after, Jason calmed down and his pheromones became calm.

They got closer and closer, and often slept together. Before, Dick didn’t know that having an omega brother was so good. In the past, it was either alphas or betas that was close to him. Even if those adults are omegas, they aren’t the same. Neither of them like Jason. Jason can make him feel free and relax, and Jason felt the same way. 

In his past life in the street, there's always alphas or betas, there is no space for omegas, so he always wanted to be a powerful alpha until he met Dick, who was a strong omega. He liked Dick, but he didn't have the courage to ask him if he likes him the same way. Dick knew Jason's feelings, after all he was a little older than him. To say that he didn't like Jason, that must be a lie. Dick liked Barbara, but they see each other as a good friend. Starfire was cute, but Dick loved her as a friend, too.

Dick felt that he was most comfortable when he was with Jason. He was almost sure that he fell in love with Little Wings. He could tell which kind of emotion his feelings were. He felt that such feelings need not be said in particular. Little Wings knew, that was enough. But Jason couldn't help to open his mouth and asked him. Dick laughed. His Little Wings were so cute. He asked Jason: “Don't you feel it?” 

After wrestling, the two omegas lay on the velvet rug and slept. They determined each other's feelings, but they couldn’t be together in public. After all, they are still Bruce Wayne's ward, which is not good.

“I don't want to be with alpha. My dad is an alpha. He is also a bastard. There are bastards everywhere on the street.”

“Don't you like Bruce?” Dick asked knowingly.

“He's different!” Jason retorted.

“What's different?”

“Never mind. I... I just wanna say, I feel relaxed when you are around!”

“My Little Wings…” Dick kissed Jason's nose: “You love me!”

“Yeah!” Jason turned around and pushed Dick under him: “I just love...to scratch you!”

“Hahahahaha! Stop! Stop!”

The last time Dick saw Jason was before he returned to the Titans Tower. Although he returned to live in the manor, he still often acted with Titans. He just didn't patrol with Bruce, because he had some friction with Bruce, not to mention, Little Wings did a good job. 

That very mission had to go to another planet, Dick didn’t know when they could return to Earth. He knew that Jason’s heat was coming, because their time was very close. Thinking that, this time he might not be able to stay with Jason through the heat. Before leaving, Dick gave Jason a hug.

“Wait for me to come back, Little Wings.”

“Don't be disgusting, go back quickly, come back safely.”

“Of course.”

Jason saw an invisible heart beside Dick.

However, when Dick came back, Jason was already buried. Dick argued with Bruce, but Bruce only said : “You weren’t at the funeral. People asked about you.” Dick's anger rose to the highest level. He returned to his room, opened his suitcase, packed his clothes and left the manor. 

He told Little Wings that they would move out to live when they were all grown-ups, and they could live together. Now these happy plans are just bubbles, and the bubbles are thorns that hurt him.

When Dick graduated from high school, Bruce did not attend, and it was Alfred who attended. It was only a month before Bruce and he fell apart. Dick thanked Bruce for not coming because they had nothing to say. Alfred knew that Dick had been admitted to Gotham University, so he bought Dick an apartment. Dick said he would pay him back in the future, but Alfred said it's a gift. Dick knew that Alfred didn’t want him to pay back. He embraced Alfred and promised to go back to see him at any time. 

After graduating from college, Dick moved to Blüdhaven.

If it weren't for Bruce accidentally finding him entering the hotel with Slade, the Deathstroke, Dick probably wouldn't see Bruce standing in front of his apartment at Blüdhaven.

“Oh, hi, Bruce, long time no see.” Basically, in the past few years, he has only seen Batman on several missions, but Bruce Wayne? On TV. So, Bruce? In front of his door? It's going to rain red?

Dick knew there must be a special reason that Bruce came to him.

“I'm here to give you something.” He hands the documents to Dick. “This apartment is yours now.”

Dick is surprised. Bruce actually bought the apartment he lived in: “You know I don't want to use your money--” And he has no money to pay, damn Bruce.

Bruce gives him another document: “This is the legacy left by your parents. I let Lucius manage it. These are enough for you. If you want to pay back, there are funds here... And, I need you to quit your job, it is too dangerous.”

“Gosh.” Dick knows that this was definitely not the reason Bruce came to him. Quit his police job is just the beginning: “Bruce, this is not what you really want to say. You know that I am absolutely capable of this job, and I know, whether I’m a police, or I’m the Nightwing, you are very proud... So what the hell do you want from me?”

Silence.

This silence gives Dick the answer.

“I'm an adult." Dick fires first: "I can decide who I want to sleep during the heat!”

“You know I won’t ask you as a guardian, I never asked you anything…”

“I'm an adult, damn, Bruce, don't say that--”

“Slade Wilson is a villain.”

“I know!”

“How do you sleep with--”

“Oh Bruce, can you stop first?” Dick takes a deep breath. Damn, he doesn't want to explain it to Bruce at all. He knows he doesn't need to explain it, but Bruce might keep an eye on him in a bloody way. “Slade respects me very much. I am more comfortable when I am with him.”

“You call him Slade.” Bruce raises an eyebrow when Dick says the name of the Deathstroke. “But he--”

“Enough, Bruce! Slade won’t hurt me, even if someone pays him.” Dick says: “You also have feelings for Talia, so you are not qualified to use bad-guy-card. And you know very well that I can take care of myself.” God, he really doesn’t want to face the stubborn Bruce, probably only Tim hasn’t been torn by Bruce yet. “Wait... Do you already find Slade and give him money to keep him away from me? You gave me this money at the time, you want me to use it to avoid Slade?”

Silence.

Dick has an answer in his mind.

Silence, awkward silence. Dick rubs his temples, and later he must ask Slade why he didn't tell him about this shit.

Awkward.

“The money is yours, only you can decide how to use it.” Bruce finally opens his mouth: “Thank you for staying with Tim after he lost his father.” Tim's father died two years ago. Dick often visited him at that time. The loss of his father made Tim enter heat early, and he became a precocious omega. “I know, you're upset because... but thank you for helping Tim.”

“He's my younger brother.” Dick knows that Bruce had deliberately changed the subject, and he was also grateful that Bruce is no longer struggling with the special relationship between Slade and him... Dick knows Bruce too well. It was because he knew too much that he felt helpless from time to time. After all, he couldn't let Bruce down.

Dick knows that Bruce was busy looking for the murderer who killed their good friend and Tim's father. He also knew that no one in the family could help Tim except him. After that difficult time passed, Tim occasionally stayed in Dick’s apartment, and Dick also taught him something that only omega needed to learn. After all, Bruce knew the theory but could not teach it, only he could. Now, Tim is 17, he is an excellent Robin.

“Dick, I need you to do me a favor.” the subject changes again. Dick doesn't learn that Bruce had more to say. “Luthor has a dinner party. I want you to go with me to gather some things.”

“Why don't you bring Tim?”

“Your name is on the invitation. Tim is too young.”

Dick is not sure whether Tim can deal with those elders. After all, they will definitely mention Tim's father, which will make Tim sad. Thinking of this, Dick also thinks it would be better to leave Tim at home. “...Okay, when?”

“Tomorrow evening, Alfred will come to pick you up, and we will go to Luthor.”

“Okay.” Dick suddenly thinks of something: “Don't tell me that you have already prepared a suit for me.”

“Custom-made. It will be delivered here tomorrow.”

Dick feels a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here's something we need to know:  
> Dick sleeps with Slade to through the heat after Jason dies. ( But not just that simple. )  
> Bruce's communication problem is worse after Jason dies and Dick leaves.  
> Although Bruce knows respect, he's like a jerk sometimes. ( In Dick's opinion.)


	2. Troublesome Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Notice: Discriminatory speech

Although it is not the first time to attend a dinner party, and he is able to cope with it, Dick feels inexplicably fidgety. He asks the chief for leave, just to match Bruce's plan. The suit is delivered at noon, and Dick immediately tries it on. Well, the blue high-quality fabric, the cut fits perfectly, makes him wonder if Bruce has something like his health check report, otherwise how could it be done so well. But thinking of Bruce as a control freak—this is really undeniable—Dick feels that nothing is impossible.

Alfred comes to pick him up on time.

Along the way, they barely speak. Dick looks out the window, but the glass reflects Bruce. Seeing Bruce, he thinks of Slade again. Damn. Will Bruce deal with him again? It's very possible to think about it, given that he rejected Bruce yesterday. 

Thinking about it, he wants to ask whether Slade has already accepted money and plans to break up with him. To make sure, Dick sent a text message to Slade, asking him to make it clear.

Slade only reply him: “Mission.”

Dick is now unhappy. However, since he is in the mission, Dick doesn't want to ask any more, and he doesn't want to participate in Slade’s “business”. Break up? They are actually just sexmates. Jason is still in the deep of his heart. There are always many things in his life reminding him that his Little Wings used to soar in this world.

But those are pains. He still can't let go, nor can he forgive Bruce, yet he can't hate Bruce, he can understand Bruce's actions, but Dick just can't let go.

“Are you texting Slade Wilson?”

Dick doesn't turn his head, only responds with a “Yup.”

“I noticed that you haven't been bonded by him.” Bruce knows that Dick didn't use a scent blocker, and his smell was normal.

“Yeah, I didn't let him.” Dick has a bad feeling. He knew Bruce wouldn’t give up easily.

“I already paid him.”

“How can you—” Dick stares at Bruce. “Why are you taking it upon yourself to do this?”

“Slade Wilson is a professional mercenary, he’s not suitable.”

“Bruce, I am 25 years old.” Dick says, “I know you care about family, but please respect my choice. Bruce, with Slade, I really feel comfortable, he is not constraining me, he never stops me from doing anything.” 

“You sleep with him after Jason’s death… I'm worried you made the decision on impulse.”

Dick is a little surprised. Did he hear it wrong? What does Bruce just say? He admits he is worried? He even speaks to concern, and is not the Bruce-style of concern? Well, now he can't be angry, because he loves Bruce.

“Bruce, it's not an impulsive decision.” Dick puts his hand on Bruce's left hand: “He has run after me for a long time. Bruce, you don't need to worry about me, but, thank you.” Dick sighs. Well, he just can't push Bruce away. “You come to me, you must have some trouble, I'm glad you came to me for help again, I just want you to know, no matter when, I'm always on your side.”

Bruce smiles and gives Dick a hug. Alfred is very happy to see that. He knows that master Dick is probably the best listener in this family. Everyone always trusted him, and everybody is willing to talk to him. To be honest, since master Dick left the manor, Alfred has been worried about Bruce for a long time. After all, Bruce became more cheerful after Dick came to this family.

“Dick, I know you don't like to attend such a dinner party, even if I know you are good at socializing.” Bruce says. “However, we found that Luthor seems to have a plan, so—”

Dick interrupts him: “I know, if you are entangled, I will collect intelligence; if I am entangled, you go. You want to make sure about that.We are the dynamic duo for almost ten years.” However, he doesn't want to be entangled with those annoying elders. They ask too many things, ask when he will get married. It's more interesting to spy on the enemy and collect intelligence.

However, things go contrary to Dick's wishes.

Dick knows he is a bait. Bruce knows that those people would be attracted to him from beginning to end, so he could get away and do things. Now, he is surrounded by three high-class alphas. Dick is annoyed, but he still has to show off his smile.

“Mr. Grayson, you are the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. I remember you are an omega. How old are you now?”

“Good evening, Mr. White, I am 25 years old.”

“Already so big? Are you engaged? Wayne rarely mentions your private life.”

So that's why it's called private life! “No, I’m single.” Dick feels helpless.

“That's great. My grandson is forty-five years old and isn’t married yet. I think you are suited. Do you want me to arrange a date for you?” says another Alpha.

Dick responds with a smile: “Mr. Rando, I just want to develop my career now, and marriage is not my concern.”

“You have a job! What do you do? I don't think the high-class omega needs to work, why don't you stay at home? With your state, it's easy to find a nice alpha.”

Gosh.... Why must he marry an alpha? Omega's only proposal is to assist his husband and educate the children? But thinking about Bruce and his tranquility, Dick decided to hold back his impulse. “I work in the police station. Bruce supports me to do what I want to do, and I want to live on my own.” This is part of the fact.

“It's a special idea.” An alpha takes a sip of wine. “You handle the paperwork at the police station? Okay, accumulate more experience.”

“No, in fact, I'm a police officer.” And he is admitted in full marks, Dick thought.

Mr. Smith says in surprise: “Are they recruiting omega now?”

Mr. Rando adds: “I heard that they have recruited a lot.”

Mr. White says, “This is a heavy job! But you have been to college, you are a capable omega.”

“Yes, it's very heavy, but I like the job very much.” Dick sighs in his heart, hoping that Bruce would come back quickly: “I found that I liked reasoning when I was young, so I chose to be a police officer.” He handled the investigation well. His expertise is also handy. Of course, in a police station, it is more convenient to collect intelligence, which is part of the reason.

“What are you responsible for?”

“Oh, all sorts of things, like criminal investigation, but I often have to support other departments.” After all, omega police officers are still a minority. Omega victims must support and appease, make depositions, etc.. Speaking of this, he always feels that he tends to be regarded as a mother hen...

“So, how many holidays do they give you?”

“Generally speaking, each police officer can take two days off a week, omegas have more.” Dick explained.

“This is really troublesome. Only omega will be in heat. I said that omega is suitable for staying at home, which is right.”

Holy moly! Dick could hardly stand these old alphas: “Alphas who have a partner can also take estrus leave to help their partners.” Dick knew that very well, these people discriminate against omegas.

Dick is glad that it’s him to come here, not Tim, not Jason. Tim is optimistic, but it is better to leave this shit away from him. Jason was impetuous, maybe he will shoot at these old stubborn. Alas, what does he worry about so much? Jason is gone...

Nonetheless, when thinking of his Little Wings, Dick still feels warm, although it hurts.

“It's really interesting.” An irresistible sense of oppression and scent appears behind Dick. Dick knows that the person behind him is Luthor.

“Mr. Luthor.” Luthor's smile disturbs Dick, but he remains calm and tries not to let his pheromones leak his fears.

“Please call me Lex.” He holds out his hand.

“It is the first time—.” 

“Wayne has taught you well.” Luthor looked at Dick. Dick feels cold in his back. “But I insist, please call me Lex.”

“Okay! Since you insist.” Dick sighs in his heart, then stretches out his hand. Luthor grabbed his hands immediately. This really makes Dick uncomfortable. He didn't like it.

“Can I call you Richard?”

“Well, okay.” You have asked me to call you by name, can I refuse?

“We met once a long time ago, and I think you should be only thirteen at that time.” Luthor takes a sip of wine and continues, “You have grown so tall, time passes so fast, right?”

Dick thinks about it for a while, and there seems to be such a thing. He used to attend such parties with Bruce, but at the time he already knew that Luthor was not a good person, and Bruce wanted him to avoid Luthor. Dick realized Bruce's good intentions from Luthor's face. The bald seems interested in him.

Holy shit.

“There are indeed many gender equality bills. The public sector always has to take the lead in responding. In the past, only alpha was able to do police work. It began recruiting beta more than ten years ago. Now even omega can enter the police station. The world is changing.”

Mr. Smith interjects: “This government really doesn't know what it wants to do, how can omega enjoy the same rights as us? They are so emotional, does the government want to create chaos in our country?”

Dick really wants to roll his eyes at them.

Rando also adds: “It also stipulates that omega's salary cannot be lower than alpha. This government is really useless. For those omega employees, I have to renovate omega special toilets. Those omega should be grateful to us.”

Dick thinks: Don’t you be ashamed here?

“Going on like this, I think the enterprises will be closed. Oh, what do you think, dear Richard? Do you agree?” Mr. White asks him this stupid question directly, and calls his name directly, Rather than calling him Mr. Grayson, this makes Dick a little unhappy. The alphas he has known, except for those in the family and the league, most of them are the same as the three in front of him. _It's awesome, it's amazing to have a knot._

“In this regard, Wayne Enterprise has been implemented for a long time, and is committed to perfection. At least, as far as I know, Bruce has implemented such a system for more than ten years, and Wayne Enterprise has not closed down.” , Wayne Enterprise is one of the leading companies. “So, I support this new government regulation.”

“Everyone, Mr. Wayne has only two sons, and they are both omegas, so it is very likely that Wayne Enterprise will be inherited by his omega son in the future.” Luthor adds, actually implying that they pay attention to their words and deeds.

The three heard this, only to realize that they should leave, so as not to get embarrassed. They do know that Dick might inherit Bruce Wayne’s industry. They want to introduce Dick to their families. In fact, they are all investing in Wayne Enterprise. If they marry Bruce Wayne’s omega son, being in-law with Wayne will never be a bad investment.

The three troubles are gone, Dick feels much more comfortable. He doesn't care what they think, anyway, the three are not important. But on the other hand, he and Luthor are the only ones left, he must suppress the nausea. It is best to get some information in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, chapter 2 is here, what do you think? Please let me know.  
> Next chapter, some sexual harassment occur.


	3. Annoying people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warning: sexual harassment occurs.

“Richard, I heard that you graduated from Gotham University. Sure enough, Wayne’s sons are excellent. It seems that he really intends to cultivate you as his successor."

Dick knows that Luthor must have investigated him a long time ago. “Bruce is very attentive to us,” he says, and there is no need to reveal too much information, especially dangerous people like Luthor.

“It is a pity that he doesn't have an alpha son... Oh, I heard that his other son, your brother, is dead. It was really a tragedy. After all, an omega faced so much fear…” Luthor catches a moment of sorrow flashing in Dick's eyes. “You loved your brother very much, didn’t you?” Dick doesn't say anything, and he doesn't plan to respond to this question.

He doesn't like the way Luthor mentions Jason, as if Jason was just a random omega. Jason was brave, probably the bravest person he has ever seen. Jason was his first love, and perhaps the love of his life. Dick doesn’t like Luthor.

Dick knows that he is not suitable for Bruce’s business, whether it is W.E. or Batman. If one day, the responsibility falls on his hands, he may want to escape. He never thought of inheriting Batman, he knows himself very well. Tim is more qualified than him. Although he is young, he is very wise in doing business.

As for Jason, Dick sighs in his heart. If Jason had a chance, what would he be? Maybe he will have another career... Who can tell?

Seeing Dick’s reaction, Luthor continues, “Unfortunately, your brother can’t have this wonderful world, and it’s a pity that Wayne doesn’t get married, nor does he have an alpha son to inherit him, it’s hard for you omegas... After all, alpha is a natural leader, isn't it?”

Dick adjusts his mind. He becomes more annoyed and disturbed by Luthor. Discrimination is revealed between the conversations. What the hell is “It’s hard for you omegas”? Tim and he do their best and never feel hard. What the hell is “alpha is a natural leader”? That's because society hasn't given omega the same opportunity. And even more, so that they believe that themselves are born fragile. Bruce doesn’t teach them this way. Bruce guides them to find their own strengths and discover their own advantages. Bruce cultivates them and gives them a bright path. However, Dick knows clearly that it is a waste of time to argue with people like Luthor, and he isn’t willing to spend this effort.

“You know, there are all dignitaries. Most of them want to have a relationship with Wayne. And you, as a mature and unmarried omega, are actually the focus of the party.” Luthor smiles, that makes Dick very uncomfortable. “Aren’t you interested in anyone?”

“Not at all.” He only says half of the truth. He doesn't want to have anything to do with the people here.

“That's a pity, after all, you are a hot omega, maybe the hottest. Well, do you have a lover?”

Dick thinks of Slade. Although Bruce seems to give Slade money to let him... Goddamn, it is not necessary to tell Luthor. “I prefer to be alone.” he replies, and what he omits is: To be with a disgusting person like you, even a minute is an unbearable hell on earth.

If he doesn’t have a task, he wouldn’t want to listen to this garbage. He prefers to teach others lessons and let them learn sex education. Why do they always think that omega should be obedient? How annoying! Why does he have to “wear a smiling mask”? He really wants to get back to the “real world” and breathe fresh air by beating criminals. Luthor's scent smells really uncomfortable.

“Then how do you spend the heat? It must be difficult... But you don't have any lover, which means I have a good chance.” Luthor takes two glasses of whiskey from the waiter and hands one to Dick. Dick declines. “Don't you drink?” Luthor asks.

_How do you spend the heat?_ This is his privacy! Luthor asks such an unexpected question, what is his intention? Dick is disgusted by the alpha in front of him, it makes him want to puke. How could he want to drink? He doesn't even have the mood.

“No, I don't want to drink, thank you.”

Luthor gives the wine to the waiter. He sees Dick put his hand on the table, and puts his hand on Dick's hand. Dick wants to withdraw his hand immediately, but Luthor deliberately presses so that Dick couldn’t pull his hand for a while. This makes Dick feel sick. He can’t give this man a fly kick. If he is wearing Nightwing’s suit, he is happy to do that. Still, he is now Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s omega, eldest son.

“I'm very interested in you, Richard.” Luthor says with a smile. “You are well educated, you look beautiful, sexy, and you are the son of Wayne, and I am also one of the best entrepreneurs in the country, we are very suitable.”

Dick reluctantly restrains himself so that he doesn't roll his eyes. Does Luthor feel that he is complimenting? No! How disgusting! Dick doesn't want to know how much interest Luthor has in him. He believes that Bruce must have heard these conversations, because they have communicators, ugh, Barbara may also have heard... Damn, Bruce has better get things done quickly, so they can leave.

“I'm going to talk to Wayne, your father.” He thinks that Dick is shy, but he doesn't know that Dick just ignores him. “I intend to marry you, this will definitely be a world-class marriage.”

“It doesn't need to. Dick can make his own choice.” Bruce suddenly appears behind Luthor, which makes Dick relieved. Goddamn, why does his real identity make him feel so heavy? He can't wait to put on the black-blue suit and go out to hit something.

“My apologies, the company has something to do temporarily, please forgive me for leave early.” Bruce said.

“I can’t keep you here, please let me invite you and Richard to have a meal some day.” Luthor releases Dick's hand because he notices Bruce stares at them. 

“Dick.” Bruce says.

“Maybe, I can send Richard back later.” Luthor suggests, after all, he wants to talk more to this charming omega.

“No, thanks, I'm leaving with Bruce.” Only stupid will stay.

“That's a pity, I hope we can meet soon…”

Dick doesn't answer, neither does Bruce. They pretend to leave in a hurry.

“Have you got anything?” Dick asks softly.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Dick put his hands on his chest. “Drop me to the train station, and I will return to Blüdhaven myself.”

“I will send you home.”

“Okay.” Dick raised his voice, and Bruce is going to take him home. Is he trying to stare at him to see if Slade goes to him? Forget it, he doesn't want to think so much now.

The lift has reached the lobby. Walking out of the building, their car is already parked there. Dick gets in the car first, and then Bruce.

“Do your police station in Blüdhaven often encounter this kind of thing?” Bruce said the key point. “Slade—”

Dick stops him immediately. “First of all, the people in the police station are very good, keep their own lives and respect others; secondly, please don't pull Slade in again.” Oh God Bruce, Slade again. He told him that his relationship with Slade is not what he thinks... And even if there is such a thing, it’s their sex joy...

“Wait.” Bruce calmed suddenly. He looks at the front seat, empty, and Alfred, who is supposed to be in the driver's seat, is not there now. This makes no sense. He told Alfred that they are leaving, and Alfred also drives the car here. Why isn't he here?

Dick also notices something strange. He looks at Bruce, and Bruce also looks at him, the two quickly get out of the car and enter the building very tacitly. Bruce takes out his cell phone to track Alfred's signal. Alfred is indeed in the car. Then he opened another tracking program, and Alfred's signal is not in the car, but in the men's toilet in the basement of this building.

At this time, Dick has scanned the car and found that a powerful bomb is installed under the car. Someone wants them to die.

“Dick, you go to Alfred.” Bruce orders.

“No, you go to Alfred.” Dick says calmly. “The person they want to kill is you, so I am the best choice to see the bomb.”

The reason why Dick thinks so is that the assassin sets the bomb to kill them, but he moved Alfred away first. This means that the man doesn’t want to hurt the innocent, otherwise, he and Bruce would be killed together with Alfred. So, the target is definitely Bruce. And the man didn’t detonate the bomb immediately after they got in the car, because he was also in the car, and he was the first person to get in the car. Which further proves the rationality of his reasoning.

However, they usher in an explosion immediately.

Gorgeous, even the evidence is gone.

“Let's find Alfred first.” Dick said, “You go to find him, I'm a police officer, scene needs me.”

“You must come back to the manor with me tonight.” Bruce insists. Because after experiencing this, he can't let Dick go out alone, no matter if the bomb is only for him.

“Okay.” Dick knows that if he wouldn't go back, Bruce wouldn't stop, so he compromises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think you all know who is the man set this bomb~ Yes, it's Jason! He's coming~~~


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bullying.  
> Slade appears.
> 
> Bruce was nice.  
> Bruce's always nice to Dick.

Bruce is driving the car.

Alfred is fine, Dick is with him in the back seat.

They found the unconscious Alfred in the toilet. Alfred woke up in the hospital and said that he couldn't remember who attacked him because he didn't even see the person. 

Fortunately they all are safe, but because of this kind of thing happening at Luthor's dinner party, they inevitably become the headline, saying that someone wants to kill billionaire Bruce Wayne. And his omega son Detective Dick Grayson is responsible for directing the evacuation at the scene.

Dick instantly became the focus of the country. The news are all him, the talk shows are all talking about him, and the titles are all under the title “Gotham's Omega Hero—Has Perfect Ass in the World”, “America's Top Ass—The Omega Son of Bruce Wayne”, “The Son of Bruce Wayne: The Most Perfect Single Omega” etc., as if he is not a person, he is just a thing. He doesn't like this. The world seems too despised to omega, so that although he is only doing what he should do, he is still regarded as “new” news.

Not to mention that the news is now focusing his ass instead of his deeds. He doesn’t want to turn on his cell phone for a while. His privacy is gone, which is disgusting. Dick doesn't want to see those garbage because they have dug out the tragedy of Flying Grayson, his parents. He feels sick.

He doesn't like to be the focus, he likes to stay under the mask, so that it is more convenient to do things. But it is now contrary to his wishes, and he cannot return to the Blüdhaven Police Station for a short time because he saw the sheriff's high-spirited interview and talks about how good he is on duty.

Dick also doesn't like Luthor's talk at the press conference. When Luthor mentions him, that look is really disgusting. He doesn't need Luthor's protection nor his help. In fact, he could rely on himself, and everything he does proves this.

Alfred fell asleep. 

Bruce drives the car and doesn't say anything, doesn't listen to the radio ethier. Two police cars follow them. After all, he is a celebrity, and they have to protect his safety after the accident. 

When Bruce goes out, usually to let Alfred drive, he rarely drives himself, except for the Batmobile. But most of the time, Dick is sitting in the co-driver seat, he rarely has the opportunity to sit in the back seat. 

Looking at Bruce's head, Dick seems to be back to childhood. 

At that time, he had just come to the manor only one year, and he was picked up and dropped off by Alfred. He didn’t enter the aristocratic school, and under his insistence, he entered the public school to study. Bruce had some rhetoric about it, but respected him.

That day, Bruce personally went to the school to pick him up because he was fighting his classmates.

  
  
  
  


_ His classmates laughed that he didn’t have mom and dad, and they laughed that he was an omega. The shock of losing his parents made his second gender appar. He hated those classmates laughing at him, he didn’t like it. Being pulling his vest, he didn't like those classmates who said in his ear: “You are stinky, stink to everyone! You are bad omega!” So he beat those people. That’s why Bruce was asked to come to school. _

_ Along the way, Bruce didn't speak. Did Bruce hate him? He curled up in the back seat in fear, he was afraid that Bruce would say the same as his classmates. _

**_"You are a bad omega!"_ **

_ However, Bruce didn’t, nor took him home directly. Bruce took him to the fast food restaurant. He ordered a bucket of fried chicken and told him not to tell Alfred that they had a good time. After Bruce looked at him as if he was not sad, he said: “Dick, you did nothing wrong today. The death of your parents was not your fault. It’s not a mistake to be an omega. You don't have to listen to those people.” _

_ “But...but they... they all said I stink, I'm a bad omega…” _

_ “Look, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not wrong to be an omega.” _

_ “I don’t want to be omega, weak and useless. Even the teacher said that I shouldn’t beat them, because I am an omega... I hate this!” _

_ Bruce looked firmly at his adopted son: “Dick, you did nothing wrong. In fact, they are wrong. They say you are an omega. They think you are weak so they bully you, but you will always be more than that. You know you are better than what they said.” Bruce took Dick’s hand and continued, “You are not just an omega, you are a person, don’t look down on yourself, omega is not weak, but if you see yourself as they said, you become very weak, just like what they said." _

_ “I hate them for playing my suspenders and hate them for pulling my vest, so I hit them.” _

_ “I'm sorry, Dick.” Bruce's eyes showed the light that Dick didn't understand at the time: “I will talk to the principal in person. Whether it is the behavior of the student or the teacher, it is obviously very inappropriate.” _

_ Dick didn't expect that Bruce was his guardian angel. _

_ “Thank you... Bruce.” Dick's eyes were wet, and he hadn't felt so relieved since his first heat. _

_ “I want you to know, Dick, there are still a lot of injustices in this world,” Bruce said seriously. “But you have to keep your faith and protect your mind, so that you can keep your heart.” _

_ Dick nodded. _

_ “But I have to say, Dick, well done!” _

_ Dick didn't expect Bruce to say this, he thought he would be scolded for fighting, but Bruce praised him for beating people. How was this happening? _

_ “There are many things in this world that cannot be solved with normal ways, so we have superheroes.” Bruce said lightly. _

_ “Like Batman!” Dick said excitedly. “He beats a lot of bad guys and helps the police catch a lot of bad guys! He helps a lot of people!” _

_ Bruce didn't speak. _

_ “Do you mean, is it right to hit someone?” Dick thought, still puzzled. _

_ “No, that's not good. However, sometimes, that is necessary, like Batman.” Bruce's tone is still serious. “All in all, if you are still angry, you can talk to me, you can also talk to Alfred. You need to find someone to help you when you are in need…” Bruce looked at his watch and it was almost evening, so he said: “Okay, it's time to go home, otherwise Alfred will be in vain.” He refers to dinner. _

_ “Okay!” _

_ Two or three months later, Dick discovered Bruce's “secret” and he was trained to become Robin. _

  
  
  
  


They lock a person from the screen. The man's leather jacket and red hood reminds Bruce of a criminal when he debuted, but he isn't sure about the connection between the two. They want to find the man, but after half a month, he disappears with no trace.

However, Gotham's gang seems to be planning something. Both Dick and Bruce noticed this, and this may be related to recent events. Taking the Black Mask as an example, his transaction almost ends in failure this month, and his goods are all turned to ashes in the explosion, which makes the Black Mask very, very unhappy.

Batman collectes the explosive dust and finds that the explosive is the same as the one a month ago. Batman discovers the figure of the man in several recent explosions. He gradually unmasked his whereabouts, and even gave his middle finger in front of the monitor, as if already expecting Batman to see it.

In other words, this “Red Hood” follows them to Gotham? Why?

Why does he try to kill Bruce Wayne? 

But after returning to Gotham, he only attacks the gangster? Because Bruce Wayne has police every day? If this person dared to play the Gotham gangster, the police are nothing at all. 

And what is more worrying is that the Red Hood seems to know Batman’s secret identity, because some of his actions corroborate this thing: Gives middle finger, shot the Batman poster in front of the monitor, and even bombarded the word "Batman" at the ground. Batman and Nightwing are sure that this person is in against Batman.

Therefore, the action in Metropolis did indeed come to Bruce, that means, the person knows the real identity of Batman, and Bruce Wayne's nighttime leisure. However, why does he not continue to act against Bruce Wayne? If he wants it, he will certainly be able to do it, but he chooses to play Gotham's gang.

Batman decides to find this man and let him talk.

Night.

Bruce asks Dick to go back to Blüdhaven, but Dick refuses. This is very important. He doesn’t allow Bruce to push him away again. So he stays with Bruce. They left Robin at home. Tim's heat is coming, that is his weakest day, and Bruce doesn’t allow him to go out in this state.

Moreover, his age is not suitable for the use of inhibitors.

Although Tim doesn’t agree with them, he decides to stay in the Batcave to see if he could help.

Unconsciously, Nightwing comes to the gargoyle. This was Jason's favorite place. He always came here to calm down after having a fight with Bruce. Dick doesn't know why he comes here, he should focus on finding the Red Hood. 

Memories emerge.

Jason was always so impulsive, he always hoped to prove that he was a powerful omega, and he knew that he was stronger than alpha. This was understandable, because Jason didn't have a peaceful life when he was a child. Life on the street is shit. He must be strong. He must arm himself.

However, he was born omega, which made him very annoyed.

Dick learned to persuade people with reason and solve problems in various ways. However, Jason wasn’t, he had to do what he wants, and he will never give those people a smile. This mood was also brought to the night patrol by him. He beat the criminals and even seemed to get some pleasure from it. Bruce had some disputes with him for this, and finally he would come to the gargoyle to seek quietness.

What would Little Wing look like if he’s alive? Dick wants to know, but he is sure that it is impossible.

“Nightwing.”

Nightwing heard someone calling him behind., But he doesn't turn around, just looks at the Gotham city view below.

“Don't you accept the money? Why are you doing here?” He says quietly. “Slade.”

The man in the orange-black suit comes to his side and turns Nightwing to face him: “Your daddy bat did offer generous money and asked me to leave you.” He used two index fingers to imitate Batman's ears: “But I refused.” After chasing this pretty bird for so long, how could it be possible to accept the money and give up? “Your daddy bat really has a strong desire to control.”

Dick wraps his hands around his chest and looks at Slade's bright eye. “However you have already accepted his money, right?”

“Correct.”

“Then we have nothing to say.”

“I had to take the money first because your daddy is so annoying. ” says Slade. “As long as you pay me fifty cents, the contract will be nothing.”

“You are really…” Dick sighs. “Forget it. Anyway, let's talk about it later. I'm busy now.”

Slade holds his hand: “Your heat is approaching.”

Nightwing breaks free of his grasp and walks over the gargoyle's head. “I know, but I have to deal with the matter first. Slade, if Batman knows you are coming to Gotham, and talk to me, what do you think will happen?”

“It seems that I took your father's money really makes you mad.”

“How could I not be mad?” Dick isn’t happy because he feels that he is not respected, first Bruce and then Slade. They think it’s okay to talk about it on his back, what about his thoughts? Where's the respect?

“I want you to know, I want to contact you when I see the news that day, but you know, I am on a mission.”

Dick sighs. “Slade, we'll talk about it later, okay?” He thinks about it. He really doesn't have the qualification to bind Slade, and he has no reason to complain. Slade was on a mission, it was logical. They are just sexmates.

Slade can tell what is Dick's major concern, but he also knows that more talk is just to make Dick more annoyed. He doesn't want to use alpha's physical power to suppress Dick. The release of alpha's pheromones make omega scared and obedient, but that is not what he wants. nor is likeable and acceptable.

Moreover, this trick is not effective for Dick, Batman has trained every Robin.

Dick learns from Barbara that Batman got a clue. The Black Mask has another deal in Gotham Harbor. This means that the Red Hood will also appear. Nightwing knows that it is time to meet Batman. He knows that Slade hasn't left, and he is still staring at him. So, he says lightly: “Don't let Batman know you have been here.”

“Agreed.” Slade turns around. “Do you notice that the clown has been quiet recently?”

Nightwing doesn’t reply.

“Someone says he is kidnapped.”

“Understood.”

After the conversation, Nightwing jumps down from the gargoyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: under the Red Hood!!!  
> Jason!!!!!!!!!!!! I love him!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Dead Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the Red Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason wants Bruce to kill the Joker.  
> I used the movie's line because it was great!
> 
> Warning: violent content

In an abandoned factory in Gotham Harbor, Batman confronts a man wearing a red hood. Correctly speaking, there are three men here, beside the Red Hood, there is a man in purple, that frightening psychopath, named the Joker. He is tied to a chair, almost unable to move, covered with bruises and blood. Seems he has been beaten very badly. The Red Hood throws the crowbar aside and strippers off his helmet. A familiar but strange face looks at Batman with a chuckle.

“Long time no see, old man.”

“You…” Batman wants to say that name, but he couldn't. The clown is here, he can't say that name. The very name he carries days and nights. The eternal sin that he could never penance.

But how could he stand in front of him alive? How is it possible?

The Batman recalls the one dream that he was taken to hell that day. That Jason Todd, his second son, lost his light in hell, and was bullied by demons. He hugged Jason, and couldn't believe that he could meet him again in this life. However, that Jason was just a phantom, a shadow transfigured by a demon, and he was nothing but a demon's meal, and everything was just bubbles.

That Jason accused him of being a murderer. He said he wasn't killed by the Joker, but Bruce. Yes, he murdered Jason, by bringing him into the family, and made Jason become Robin. He knew very well. However, he was just escaping, because if he faced this matter, he would be too weak to stand up again.

Batman still can’t believe it, because Jason, the real Jason, died a few years ago. At the time he died, he was just a teenager. The man in front of him is an adult, strong, and muscular. His figure is much more muscular than Dick, looks he has at least 100kg. Jason cannot be so mature, he was still just a child. However, the red mask covers his half face, Batman still can’t make sure. He can’t even determine whether the man in front of him is alpha or omega, because the man has made sufficient preparations to make him unpredictable.

"Yes, I'm the fucking person you are thinking of." His tone is also mocking. Red Hood clearly knows the doubts in Batman's mind. "You are always oversensitive, although this is why you are such an excellent detective."

"Hahahahaha..." The Joker knows that he will have a lot of fun here.

"Shut the fuck up." Red Hood gives the psychopath a ruthless hit with his helmet. The Joker lost his balance and fell.

Thud. Very clear and loud.

"I know you still don't believe me, yeah." He drops off the helmet and kicks the clown so badly as if he intends to kick him to death. “Someone has analyzed my voice for you now, right? Old man.”

At the same time, Alfred tells Batman the results. Alfred couldn't believe the answer displayed on the computer screen, and that is really...

**Jason Todd.**

The second Robin.

Batman is silent.

"I thought...I thought I would be the last one." The voice of Red Hood becomes dim: "I thought that you would kill him after my death, that I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. And what the hell is this? Why on God’s earth is HE still alive? You let him continue to hurt our loved ones and friends. Blindly, stupidly, disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled!” He says more and more excitedly: “I thought I am the last one, but...you not only failed to kill him, but also got a new Robin... You really don't get a lesson, don’t you? B.”

Batman doesn’t reply.

Red Hood smiles and pulls out two guns, throwing one to Batman: "Come on, kill him."

Batman looks at the gun in his hand and can’t speak for a long time.

"We will kill him together. For he killed me!"

Batman doesn't move. This makes Red Hood very angry. He pulls the Joker from the ground and uses a gun against his jaw: "I'm going to blow his deranged brains out! And if you want to stop it, you are going to have to shoot me, right in my face! Now, kill him, or I will kill him. You can only choose one."

"I can't." Batman’s voice is extremely calm.

"God fuck, B, you have to make a choice!" He gritted his teeth and cut his teeth: " It's him, or me! You have to decide! "

"I cannot."

"Told you, my sweety, he won’t do it. He loves me." The clown coughs and smiles.

"Hell you can't!" Shouts Red Hood: "You can let me die, but you don't even have the fucking will to kill him..."

Batman says calmly. "You don’t understand. I don't think you've ever understood."

"Fuck the moral code! Only that idiot will believe you!" He means Dick.

“If he is still in your heart, you should stop.” Batman mentions Dick because he knows Jason is still thinking about his elder brother, otherwise he would have killed both of them instead of allowing them to get out of the car.

The Joker smiles. "My sweetheart, Little Red, you have a lover. Why don't you invite him to the party? Party pooper. No cake for you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Red Hood pulls him up. The gun presses against the clown's temple."It's him, or me! Decide, now. Him or me, decide NOW!"

"You know it's useless. You know I won't." 

"—He took me away from you!" He ignores the clown's annoying laugh and narrows his eyes. "...He took me away from him..." 

Batman is silent.

Because that is the truth.

What Red Hood wants is actually just Batman's confession, no matter which form. However, Batman won't do it. How ironic. Because Batman doesn't kill. Batman doesn't kill, Batman is a hero. But he can't stop crime, he just sends criminals to Arkham. 

Batman can't make him more sad. But no matter how sad, he can't change the fact, he just wants him to make a decision today.

The gun is against the clown’s temple, Red Hood doesn't give Batman any other choice: "Him or me, you have to decide. Don’t you see the bomb? B, you only have half a minute. Decide now! Or we die together.

"Oh, Bat baby, how can you cheat on us~"

Twenty-five seconds.

"Him or me, decide!"

Twenty seconds.

"He won’t kill me, my sweetheart~"

Tik tok. Tik tok.

Batman drops the gun then throws a batarang immediately, makes a cut in the neck of Red Hood, and scratches off his scent blocker.

A familiar scent mixes with blood.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… So nice, you are an omega... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ten seconds! Great! After so long, everybody still loses! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No!"

Nightwing jumps off the roof and yells because he recognizes the scent. "No!" He presses on the wound of Red Hood and keeps saying “No”. It’s his Little Wing, his Jason! Dick is afraid of losing him again. And Jason looks at him, smiling, bleeding.

"Get out now, it's about to explode!" Batman shouts loudly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, is this blue bird also an omega? Ha ha ha ha..." The Joker still laughs wildly.

"No…"

"Leave..." Jason tries to speak, hoping that Dick would leave immediately.

"Nightwing!" Batman yells, because there are less than a few seconds left, and it would be too late to leave.

"I won't let you die again!" Nightwing picks up his Red Hood and flees at the last second.

  
  
  
  


******

  
  


They moved Jason to his original room. 

Jason's breathing is smooth and the scent is calm now. He is still asleep. Dick looks at Jason. The wound looks terrible. If the batarang misalignment, his throat would be cut by Bruce, and it would be difficult to save. 

Fortunately, Jason is fine, he will survive.

When Dick arrived at that factory, he heard Jason's confession. Dick, like Bruce, couldn't believe it was Jason. But they were very sure in their hearts. The one who resisted the Joker with a gun was Jason.

Bruce threw the psychopath to Arkham, and when he came back, he did a DNA test to confirm Jason's identity.

This man who is sleeping peacefully in bed, trying to kill Bruce and the Joker, is indeed Jason Todd, his Little Wing. Little Wing’s grown up and mature. Some of his bangs is white, looks fresh, but no one knows what pain he bears.

Dick doesn’t know, no one here knows how Jason came back to life. Dick missed the funeral and failed to see him one last time. Both Bruce and Alfred have seen Jason's body. They both said that it was Jason’s body lying in the coffin... Jason was really dead, he died in Bruce’s arms...

But he is alive now, right in front of them.

Dick sighs in the deep of his heart. He knows Bruce is standing behind him. He stands up and follows Bruce to the hallway.

“What do you want to say?”He understands Bruce's temperament. 

He knows that if Jason is awake, Bruce's probably will lose his temper with Jason. "I won't allow you to hurt him again." He doesn’t give Bruce any chance. "You hurt him, again and again, Bruce, everyone in this house except Jason knows how crazy you were at that time, so we all know that you feel guilty. You think it was you that hurt him... even Tim knows it." They all remember that Batman became violent in the first six months of losing Jason. Came back to the cave with injuries every night... 

Everyone knows that this was Bruce's way of punishing himself. No one could stop him from committing suicide.

Bruce is still silent.

"So, no matter whether you accept it or not, I'll keep him here. You can't drive him away. Bruce, if you want to atone for it, now is the time." Dick sighs: "I can understand you threw that batarang, but I can't forgive you. Damn, Bruce, what he said was very logical, reasonable. Jason, Barbara...our friends and relatives... Bruce, although I don’t agree with killing, Jason makes sense. "Jason is the victim of the Joker, and no one is more qualified than him.

Dick actually knows that he could tell that Jason still loves Bruce. Jason regards Bruce as his father, and when a model of father is flawed, that kind of love may turn into resentment. Dick knows, he damn knows that Bruce must be struggling now. Bruce doesn't like guns, but Jason used the gun and forced him to use...

"I know."

"Really?" Dick asks.

"I don't know what happened to him all these years...but I will try to compensate him." Bruce's voice is soft.

"That would be great..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jason is back, Dick is protecting his Little Wing. But what will happen?
> 
> The following chapter's titles:  
> 6\. Robin and Robin  
> 7\. Truce  
> 8\. Troublesome Person  
> 9\. Gossips  
> 10\. The Wind Blows  
> 11\. Changing  
> 12\. Damian  
> 13\. New Born  
> 14\. Make Public  
> 15\. Family  
> 16\. Quarrel  
> 17\. Sick  
> 18\. I Love You  
> 19\. Tim's Home Coming Day  
> 20\. The Wind Blows Again  
> 21\. Morning  
> 22\. Home Coming Day Again  
> 23\. Kingdom  
> 24\. Jon  
> 25\. Equal and Inequality  
> 26\. Fake News  
> 27\. Eighteen  
> 28\. We Are Robin  
> 29\. New Year  
> 30\. Lost  
> 31\. Truth Will Come to Light  
> 32\. Discouraged  
> 33\. Coke  
> 34\. Nightmare  
> Thanks for the comments, love you <3


	6. Robin and Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KonTim  
> God, I really love the way Jason talking.  
> Warning: violent content

Conner hasn’t seen Tim for five days.

Thanks to his “human genes” that made him alpha, so whenever Tim’s heat comes, they can’t meet, they can only see each other through video.

"Hey." Conner picks up the phone in seconds and he looks at Tim's cheeks flushed. The omega just wakes up, looks too cute. Conner smiles and asks: "You feel better?"

Tim nods. Every time his heat comes, the first five days are the most difficult. The next few days are a little better, but it will still end after the seventh and eighth days.

"I miss you so much," Tim says. "I still can't get out of bed." He is nested in his quilt. That is his nest. Omegas would build their own nest when they're in heat.

"I miss you too." Conner says, "Are you wearing my T-shirt?"

Tim turns over and reveals a black T-shirt. "Yeah, look, there is a big S on it!"

"That t-shirt is too big," Conner says, looking at Tim's left shoulder.

"So this is my pajamas."

Conner looks at his lovely boyfriend and just wants to fly over to Gotham to meet him now. If the time passes faster, he could meet Tim sooner. "Oh, by the way, Tim, does Batman find the bomber he is looking for?" After all, Bruce Wayne is in distress. This is big news. Clark is also concerned, but Bruce wouldn't let him put a hand on it.

"Oh, that, it's alright, we've found him." Tim nestles back into his nest, only showing his head. "He's my brother... in a way. Dick is very happy."

"Your other brother?" Conner pauses. He heard that Batman had a Robin before Tim, but the second Robin was already dead.

"Yes, my brother, the second one. I don't know why, but he's alive." Tim says: "However, in a word, Bruce and Dick have been a little busy for his affairs." After all, Jason makes a lot of trouble in Gotham, Batman and Nightwing need to fix it. But no matter who is handling it, the Black Mask won't be happy.

"Aren't they at home now? Can I go to you? I promise I will leave before they come back."

"No, Jason is here, he is also in heat, and Alfred is taking care of him. If Bruce knows that you come when I am in heat, you will be dead! And now, there are two omegas in heat at home, you can’t come here." Perhaps because of Dick, Jason goes into heat accidentally. That’s why he can’t let Conner come, not to mention Bruce put something in the house and outside, Tim knows. "Besides, do you think you can come without Bruce's awareness?"

Conner smiles: "I'll ask."

"I'm about eighteen within a year, and Bruce won't be so persistent at that time." Tim says, "Well, it's time to say good night."

"Kiss you." Conner points to his lips.

"Love you." Tim kisses the phone.

"I love you too."

calls ended.

Tim puts the phone on the table next to him, turns over and lies down, trying to continue to sleep, but at this time he sees a black shadow on the chandelier in his room, and he tries not to be scared.

"Jason?" Tim asks, he just wants to make sure if it was Jason, and that person is indeed Jason, and he doesn't know how long Jason has been here.

"Replacement." Jason says coldly.

"What?" Tim doesn't understand what Jason meant. "You are still in heat, why don't you rest in your room?"

"You think you are better than me? You are just a replacement..."

Tim heard the anger in Jason's tone. He feels that things are not so good. However, he knows that what he needs the most now is calmness. Don't panic. If he panicked, it would be disadvantageous. 

"Jason, I think Dick and Bruce are coming back soon. If you want to find Dick..." Jason jumps from the chandelier before the sentence finishes. Tim flashes instinctively and picks up a book from the bookcase. The knife in Jason's hands is blocked by the book. Although it is still unclear why Jason wants to attack him, Tim knows it is not a joke.

"I studied you. Old man took you after my death. Do you think you are a better Robin than me?" Jason jumps in front of Tim. Tim quickly flashes his leg, but still almost gets hit. "You are a replacement!" Jason continues: "I will prove that I am better than you, I am the best Robin!" Jason is not in a hurry to beat Tim. He knows that Tim is still in heat, and his physical strength is weaker than usual and could not last long. And he, trained by Talia, is more able to maintain physical strength and deal with trouble during heat than ordinary omega.

Tim really tires quickly, which is exactly what Jason expects. Jason grabs Tim in front of him with one step, and beats him down on the ground with one punch. Jason jumps up, slams and snarls. He hates that Bruce doesn't kill the Joker to avenge. He hates that Bruce takes another Robin and replaces him. He hates the injustice in this world. He hates...

"Master Jason! Master Tim! What are you doing!" Alfred opens the door of Tim's room and is shocked to see the scene in front of him. "For God's sake, Master Jason, please stop!" However, Jason still continues and doesn't want to stop. The butler has to rush forward to part them away, but it is useless. Alfred has no choice but to take out a spare sedative in Tim's small refrigerator and injects Jason with a needle.

No matter how Jason could control his body, he can't resist strong drowsiness.

Alfred picks up the unconscious Tim and runs to the batcave immediately. He has to help Tim to do a scan first, fearing Jason might hurt his head. 

Dick comes back immediately after receiving the text from Alfred. He goes to the batcave to see Tim first, and then he goes upstairs to see Jason. He drags Jason back to his room, determines to watch Jason until he wakes up. Dick knows that Tim is fine, but the two of them cannot be in the same room for the time, and he has to guard his Little Wing here, because he doesn't know what would happen if Bruce comes back.

  
  


***

Jason wakes up.

He looks around and knows that he is in Dick's room. Dick fell asleep beside the bed. Jason's mood becomes very complicated, he doesn't expect to come to this condition. The original plan is to burn Bruce, replace him and guard Gotham, kill the Joker, to gain peace. However, when he sees Dick, he can't do it. So Jason changes his plan. He decides that he would catch that clown first, and then he would take good care of Gotham's gangster. He was actually doing something, almost controlling those scums.

Jason knew that Bruce was following him, and he didn't want to let Bruce beat a dead horse. After all, ruling the Gotham gangster was only part of the plan. The other part was to let Bruce make a choice: him or that clown.

But Jason didn't expect Dick's appearance, he should have thought of it first. No, he did think of it, but he immersed himself blind in revenge. So negligently, he put Dick in danger. 

He was taken back to the manor that had lived for a while. That day, he heard Dick talking to Bruce. He knows that Dick still loves him, which is enough, because to say that the one man he can't let go for these years is always his Dick.

However, there is another person in the manor that upsets him. The new Robin, Timothy Drake. Jason is very upset that Bruce had taken the new Robin shortly after his death. He hates Tim, hates him in the photos Always with his perfect smile, sunshine. So, when his heat comes slightly, while Dick and Bruce are not at home, while Alfred is in the batcave, Jason breaks into Tim's room.

To express his anger.

Jason looks at Dick. Dick must have rushed back immediately after receiving Alfred's message. It seems that the casual clothes on Dick were changed casually, so that the wound on his arm hasn't been drugged yet. Jason feels distressed. These days, he sees how Dick concerns him. Dick is like a big brother in the past, but he is no longer the younger brother now.

Thinking about this, he feels sad. If he didn’t go to his mother that year, if he wasn’t killed by the Joker, if he survived after that exploration... what would things be today? Perhaps, he would already have been with Dick for a long time.

Things are unpredictable.

Is he still able to have happiness? After all what he has done, can he still be with Dick?

Jason gently strokes Dick's cheek with the back of his hand, he sighs lightly. At the same time, the door is kicked open violently. Jason looks up and sees Batman. The angry alpha comes to the bed in a short stride, pulls his collar and drops him to the ground. Dick is awakened by the sound of opening the door. Before he can react, he sees Bruce, who is still wearing a batsuit, drops Jason to the ground. His left hand pinches Jason's neck and his right fist is about to swing down.

"No! Bruce!" He immediately jumps over and takes Bruce's right hand, chanting, "Bruce! Calm down!"

Unexpectedly, Bruce breaks away from Dick's hand, and then gives Dick a punch, Dick can only fall backwards, and then falls down on ground. Bruce doesn’t look back, but greets Jason’s face directly after retracting his fist. As if his anger cannot be vented, Bruce greets Jason with several punches on his face. Jason gives up his resistance, not only that, he even laughs.

"You promised Dick shit like this won’t happen again. It turns out you are always a fucker ." Jason spit blood out . "Your dick wasn’t even this hard when you were fucking with Mr. Smiling Ass."

Bruce suddenly calms down.

Panting, looking at Jason’s bleeding face, Bruce doesn't understand why he don't resist. However, Jason doesn’t intend to let Bruce down. "You refuse to kill Mr. Crowbar Hitter, but you can cut my throat, LOL, Bruce, now I know why you don’t kill him, because I am the Robin you like the least."

"Jason, keep your mouth shut." Bruce releases his hand against Jason's neck and sees the wound on Jason's neck ruptured. The blood flowing out covers his gloves, and now he calms down completely.

Jason continues to provoke: "I am the one you like least, so you find a new Robin very soon after I died. Oh, Bruce, that replacement is too weak."

"Shut up."

"Do you think you can still order me as before? Sorry, I'm not Robin anymore, you hate me the most anyway." Jason looks at Bruce's fist in the air and laughs harder. "Look, you are going to hit me again, I'm sure you haven't hit that baby bird."

Bruce tries to stay calm.

"Mr. White Face killed me, you didn't take any revenge. But the baby bird is beaten by me, you come to beat me immediately. You really hurt my heart. Bruce, it hurts more than when the Joker hit my lungs with a crowbar. He spits blood and continues: "Come on, you haven't done your best!"

Bruce is still trying to stay calm.

"Batman only beats the toy he least loves, and dumps him like garbage, just because he is the bird that Batman raised but least liked."

Just as Bruce is about to slam his fist again, Alfred comes in and shouts loudly, "Stop it!"

Bruce looks at the butler and releases Jason. Alfred wants to lift Jason first, but he notices Dick lying on the ground behind the bed. In fact, he doesn't see Dick, he only sees Dick’s legs, and a lot of blood on the ground.

"Master Bruce, you'd better dress up quickly. We have to take Master Dick to the hospital." Alfred picks Dick up, and Jason has already stood up. "Master Jason, if you can move, come downstairs with me." He can't let Master Jason stay at home with blood-stained, especially if he and Master Tim are the only ones at home. 

Before Bruce responds, Alfred adds: "I think it's time for Mr. Conner Kent to come, Master Bruce, unless you want Master Tim to lie alone in the cave." Alfred sees him hesitated, adding: "Master Bruce, I don't care how worried you are. Now Master Dick bleeds and Master Jason bleeds. As the guardian alpha of them, you must go to the hospital. "

"I can't let that alpha approach him when Tim's heat is not over yet."

"For God’s sake, Master Bruce, don’t you see that Master Dick may have miscarried?" Alfred has already been intolerable. He tries to speak in a calm tone: "Please change clothes immediately, we must bring Master Dick to the hospital as soon as possible!"

Bruce stops talking, and he immediately returns to the room to change clothes. Jason is anxiously accompanying Alfred to carry Dick into the car. Soon, Bruce comes, and Alfred drives the car to the hospital at the fastest speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will happen to Dick's pup?  
> Who's the father?  
> What will happen to Dick and Jason?
> 
> I may slow down for a while because real life sucks.


	7. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is fine, but Jason and Bruce aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied Roman/Jason.
> 
> Note:  
> I use my country’s law and society conditions in the story ( because I don’t really know U.S..) The same-sex marriage is legal since the Constitutional Court ruled that the marriage law was unconstitutional. But the law in the Civil Code isn’t modified yet, they can’t marry each other.  
> If you want to know more, check: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Same-sex_marriage_in_Taiwan

Dick wakes up.

He discovers immediately that he is in the hospital, looking at the environment, Bruce arranges a good ward for him. Jason sleeps beside him, with bandages on his head, neck, and hands... It is too hard to sleep, but he must not be worried about this. 

Dick doesn't know why he came here, but it is clear that something happened. Dick thinks hard, and finally remembers what happened before he lost his consciousness. He was stopping Bruce from beating Jason, he was hit by Bruce... Then why does he come to the hospital? What's hanging? Intravenous drip? How? If it is just a small injury, just go to the batcave...

"Hey." Jason raises his head. There are deep bruises in his left eye and some wounds on the corner of his mouth. Dick looks very distressed. "You're awake." Jason squeezes out his smile, and Dick knows that the corner of his mouth must be sore.

Dick never hangs his worries on his face to make others feel worried, so he smiles slightly: "You are awake too." Raising his free hand, Dick touches Jason's cheek. "These days, I am really scared that you will disappear when I wake up, because you have been away for so long..."

"I'm back, Dick." Jason takes Dick's hand with his unwrapped hand and says, "Look, my hand is warmer than yours."

Dick is really smiling this time. Although the man in front of him looks different, he is bigger, mesure. Yeah, he should have grown up, but it feels like he is back in the past. "Little Wing, I want to know what happened to me when I am unconscious." He feels that the situation must be more serious than he thought.

And Jason's more serious expression also confirms Dick's conjecture. "Dick, you are pregnant." Jason looks at the unresponsive Dick and says again: "You are pregnant, so when you are hit by Bruce, you faint, but the child is saved." Jason recalls what Bruce told the doctor: he and Dick slip from the upper floor, and the two fall down the stairs together. In order to protect Dick, he had a large and small injury. Jason rolled his eyes countless times when he heard this. This statement is really stupid enough, and the doctor is also dubious. But who would doubt the billionaire Bruce Wayne? He also often had some inexplicable "car accidents", so the doctor didn't say anything later.

Dick's smile stiffened, and he thought Jason was joking. But there were signs—the nausea and vomiting of these days, and the late heat… all telling him that Jason is telling the truth. " I am pregnant?" He asks again, and Jason still nods, which made Dick have to calm down and deal with his thoughts. "How long?" he asks.

"About two months." Jason replies, "By the way, you sleep for three days."

Dick holds his forehead. 

Two months. 

He doesn't sex with Slade for two months. He also thought that it is because he is investigating the Red Hood so his heat is delayed... After all, it also appeared before when he was dealing with Blockbuster. But pregnant? Really? They do use condoms every time, how can it still happen?

"Bruce said you can have abortion, he will sign the consent form." After all, Bruce is Dick's guardian alpha, and he has to sign the agreement if something happens.

"How can I do that!" Dick rolls his eyes, he is not going to kill the child! Dick knows that Bruce knows who the other father of the child is, so he would make such a suggestion. However, he would not have abortion, and would never think that! "I won't get abortion, Jason, I will raise this child with you."

"Dick?" Jason is a bit overwhelmed.

"I said, I want to raise this child with you." Dick uses his thumb to draw circles on Jason's palm: "You know, we talked about it before. We will get together, live together, raise children together, and fight crime together, until the end. Now you are back, we can be together again...we can get married!"

Jason frownes and says: "But what about the other father of this child?" When Jason knows that Dick is pregnant, he is ready to leave. Jason knows that these years of experience have made him different from the boy he used to be. How can he expect Dick to be the same as him? Besides, no one can force Dick to get pregnant, and only his sweetheart can.

"I don't have a relationship with that person, we just... take what we need." Dick says: "I know you still love me, otherwise you won't stay here with me." Besides, Slade received Bruce’s money and promised he would leave him. 

"But _I am dead_ , officially, Dick, even if I am not dead, I am an omega."

"You don't care if you were omega, Jason, and I don't care."

"But if the other father wants this child, I'm afraid you won't be able to keep this child." Jason knows that the other father must be an alpha. Alpha has too much convenience in this society. Omega is often the disadvantaged. As an omega, he knows better than anyone.

"It doesn't matter, I have a way to solve it." Dick sighs. "Things that can be solved with money are not problems." There is nothing easier and less burdensome than solving the Slade problem with money.

Jason is about to be persuaded. Indeed, whether he is with Bruce or Talia, the things that can be solved with money are nothing, and he sees too much. However, what makes him more concerned is Dick says he wants to marry him.

"Dick, I'm **dead**. How can I marry you?" Jason lowers his head. "Although I'm back, but...even if we don’t get married, we can be together."

"As I said, the problem that can be solved with money is not a problem. There is a way to revoke your death certificate." Dick has also done some studies these days. He knows that it is possible to revoke the death certificate. He also finds a reason for Jason...just say that Jason was kidnapped, and Bruce misidentified the body, so there was such a misunderstanding, and Jason recently fled back, this reason is all right, the rest of this is to rely on Bruce. "I know that we can be together even if we don't get married, but now it's different. We have this child and I want to share everything with you. I mean, legally." Ordinary life is still under the law after all, they have to consider carefully.

Jason isn’t stupid, he understands immediately: "But how could he help me?" He also understands what Dick said about legal issues. If they want to raise this child together, then they must have some legal relationship. They are nominal brothers, Bruce is only their guardian, not the legal adoptive father, so if they want to raise this child together, and deal with it in the most perfect way, then marriage will be the best choice. Better than he adopts Dick, or Dick adopts him...

But all these can be discussed later. The most important thing is how he "resurrects".

"Jason, I won’t ask you to let go, nor will I persuade you not to hate Bruce, because in some ways you are right, and you are more qualified to speak than the rest of us...but I hope you can let go eventually, this is for your good. It will be more comfortable one day... I will also persuade Bruce more, I hope you two can be good just like you used to be..."

Jason smiles bitterly. How easy is it? He can't let go, he knows Bruce can't, too. In a way, he is very similar to Bruce, and in terms of stubbornness, it is difficult to distinguish between them. 

However, when it comes to marrying Dick, Jason still has some expectations. After all, this is also his dream.

"Promise me, don't quarrel with Bruce, OK?"

"I'll give it a try, but don't put too much expectation on it." He doesn't really forgive Bruce.

"I know." Dick sighs. "Your temper is like that. Bruce's temper is like that. The similarities between the two of you are more than stubborn."

"Why do you sigh?"

Dick shrugges: "Hospital, drip... you know I have never liked these...I like to fly between buildings, like to catch bad guys, like to work...I'm pregnant now, it seems that I'm far from the little dream of going back to work for a while. I couldn't go back to Bludhaven. Bruce wouldn't agree, but he does miss the Bludhaven Police Station. "I used to think that if you don't get along well with Tim, maybe you can come to live with me in Bludhaven, but now..." Bruce would never let him leave Gotham, even if he left Gotham, Bruce would stare all the time.

Jason knows his concerns, and Dick is worried that he would not get along with the replacement. Indeed, he still has pimples on the tiny bird, but he could feel that Dick and Alfred are very concerned about the replacement. Perhaps this alternative is not so annoying.

"I promise you, I won't fight him again."

"Good." Dick feels relieved when he hears Jason say, "However, where’s Alfred and—" Bruce.

The door opens suddenly.

Bruce comes in.

Low pressure covers the entire ward immediately.

Dick grasps Jason's hand tightly. Jason knows he is nervous. He knows, Dick is worried that Bruce has an opinion on this baby, maybe for Dick's unmarried pregnancy, maybe for the baby's other father... Bruce cares. But he didn't care. He will protect the child. He stands with Dick, just like Dick will stand with him and protect him.

"You woke up." Bruce's eyes flick to Jason: "You woke up, too."

"Hi, Bruce." Dick smiles awkwardly: "Jason told me I am pregnant."

"Yes, you are pregnant. You almost miscarriage, so we sent you to the hospital. The doctor says you recover well, but you have to observe it for a few days." Bruce looks at Dick again. "The doctor also says that your body may have to rest for a while before abortion."

Dick's hands are tighter.

"Do you blame me for being pregnant?" Dick exhals a worried scent. Jason tries to appease Dick with his own scent. This does have some effect. The uneasiness in Dick's scent is much lighter.

"I don't blame you for being pregnant, Dick, don't put too much pressure on yourself," Bruce says calmly. "After all, you are an adult, and I don't want to interfere with you in this dimension."

Dick is relieved, but not too much. "Bruce, I—"

Bruce interrupts him: "I don't blame you, but the other father of this child makes me worry."

"I understand your worries, but Bruce, I want to keep this child."

"It may be better for you to get abortion because the other father of this child."

"I don’t want to."

"Slade Wilson is a murderer, a killer."

So, the alpha father is Deathstroke the Terminator, what happened after his death? Why Dick sleep with that mercenary? Jason is surprised.

"Bruce, we talked about this. You can’t interfere with whom I spend the heat with. This child is mine too—"

"He killed many people and almost killed you."

"That's all past tense, Bruce, I won't give up my child."

"Dick, you are still young. Slade Wilson is 24 years your senior and has two adult sons one teenager daughter. And don't you forget what happened to his two wives—"

"That's not the same, and I won't marry him!"

"You can still have children in the future."

"Bruce! I don't—"

"It's best for you to give up this child!"

"Enough!" Jason can’t stand it anymore . What did he just hear? "Enough, Bruce, do you have to be so overbearing? You said you don’t mind, yes, of course you don’t mind, because Dick is your golden boy, if I’m the one who’s pregnant today, and the kid’s father is Black Mask, You would’ve dragged me off my bed and started kickboxing with me already. Oh no, you would just take me to the operating room unconscious ASAP and start fucking with my stomach like claw machine."

The low pressure became heavier, and Dick thinks it wouldn't be surprising if there comes a storm.

"...You slept with Black Mask?" Bruce says in a calm tone.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Little Wing..."

"YOU SLEPT WITH BLACK MASK?" Bruce interrupts Dick and asks again.

"What? Why the fuck not? He's just a walking dildo." Jason continues to provoke.

Bruce took the bait again: "He’s a mob boss! He’s a criminal!"

"Ah shit, here we go again." Jason shrugges. He doesn't care if the part he was beaten hurts, he has to do it. "You really like to yell at your family." Although he knows that he has just promised Dick not to quarrel with Bruce, it is too difficult. When he sees Bruce, he wants to say something shit to him: "Bruce, you said we are all grown up, but you’re going to force Dick kill his pup. What the fuck is this?”

"This is for his own good!" Bruce raises the volume and releases some scent unintentionally.

"He's big enough to know what is good for himself!" Jason is unwilling to show his weakness. He had learned something from Talia, he knows how to fight against the alpha’s pheromone.

"You are going to do a pregnancy test now!"

"Do you know what you sound like right now ? An old Dad who just found out his kid had already ran away with some hipster. I can only give you a laugh, come on, if Black Mask’s sperm is in my stomach, you would treat my stomach like a claw machine already! Thank God, I am not pregnant!"

"It’s for your good—"

"No, you just don’t like Slade Wilson because he is a criminal. You don’t want the child’s father to be a criminal, you don’t want my child’s father to be Black Mask because he is also a ridiculous criminal. Bruce, my father is also a criminal and is still in prison! But when you accepted me, you took me home... Wait, is this why you are very strict with me? You just don’t like criminal parents, and I happened to be born in a family of a lovely criminal father and a lovely tweaker mother! Do you think I am your shame? So that’s why you don’t want to avenge me?”

"Jason—" Dick hopes to interrupt their quarrel, he knows that both Jason and Bruce got angry, but his body is very uncomfortable because of their scent. Especially Bruce’s alpha scent, making him feel a little sick...

"No, Dick, let me finish." Jason notices Dick’s condition. "Stop it, Bruce, this trick won't work for me, but Dick is still recovering, he can't stand your smell."

Bruce calms down after listening. He could not help but want to use alpha pheromone to suppress omega. Damn it, this is what he hates the most. He behaves as if he is dealing with those criminals.

At this moment, a nurse comes in, she looks angry. "This is a hospital, even if you are in a high-grade ward, you can't make a loud noise! If you want to fight, go outside!"

After finishing talking, the nurse opens the window, hoping to disperse the pheromones in the air.

"Also, please control your smell, don't affect the patient in the ward," the nurse glances at Bruce and asks: "Are you the father of the child?"

Bruce frowns.

Dick gasps and replies for him: "He is father, no, no, he is my father, not this child’s." That's terrible, thank their scent.

"If you are the father of the child, there is no problem. The child recognizes the scent of the father. But if you are not the child’s father, the smell of alpha here will make the pregnant omega feel uncomfortable. Haven't you taught all these health education?" The nurse is still very angry.

"The school didn't teach." Jason adds.

"Jason!" Dick pulls him closer and whispers that he should not be rude to the nurse.

"Do you forget? Those **adults** removed these contents six or seven years ago." Jason murmur. After all, this was a big event before his death. Bruce also spoke publicly saying he would vote to disagree. At that time, the party that favored the removal of the content of sex education won, but Bruce did let them learn a lot, Alfred taught them a lot.

Dick simply covers his mouth.

"I apologize." Bruce says to the nurse.

"Okay, please don’t make any trouble." Before closing the door, the nurse adds: "If the child's father doesn’t come, omega's pheromones can help him stabilize his mind, which is very helpful for pregnant omega."

Jason nods and says he knew.

The nurse closed the door.

Low pressure accumulates again.

Jason breaks free from Dick's hand and continues, "You said that we are all grown-ups, and you also said that we can take care of ourselves when we are grown-ups, so you shouldn't intervene in this matter or force Dick to kill the child, Bruce, stop it."

However, this time Bruce hasn't had time to speak.

"Both of you, keep your mouth shut!" He points to Bruce and asks him to sit on the sofa next to him, then he points to Jason and asks him to lie down on the bed next to him. "Just be quiet! I am very uncomfortable. If you fight each other again, I would rather contact Slade and let him take me to a quieter place, and his pheromones can make me feel relaxed." Bruce wants to say something, and is killed by Dick's eyes instantly. Bruce always knew that Dick is terrible when he is serious, but he hasn't really seen it. Today is an eye-opener day.

Dick takes a breath and continues, "You, Bruce, what did you promise me? You said you would try to fix it, what did you do? He hit Tim, but you can't beat him to death! You didn’t hit the Joker that hard!" Just when Jason is going to clap and applause, Dick looks at him: "You, Jason, what have you promised me? You said you would not quarrel with Bruce, and then? Even if you are trying to help me, but you are very smart, you know that quarreling won’t help!" 

Although Jason wants to say "I can only say that I will try it", it is really not a suitable time to say this.

"Clearly, the two of you love each other, and? Give me a handshake and apologize! Don’t force me to go to Zatana and let her set up a good handshake for you. The incantation of the one who quarrels again is a stupid!" Dick is tired.

Jason looks at Bruce, and Bruce also looks at Jason. The two look at each other, and at the same time look at Dick.

"See what? Are you elementary school chickens?"

Jason holds out his hand, and Bruce walks over and takes his hand.

"Uh, sorry, Bruce."

"I'm sorry, too, Jason." 

"Good." Dick gives them a compliment: "Okay, I'm going to take a rest. Bruce, you can go back. We will contact you if needed." Looking at Bruce's worried face, Dick smiles: "Relax, I don't plan to let Slade know the baby. Don't worry too much. Only one thing, I won't give up this child. I will raise this child with Jason. "

Bruce looks at Dick, and smiles helplessly.

"I promised you, you will be in charge of everything when you are adults ." Bruce walks to Dick and holds his hand: "I won't ask you to have abortion again, unless the child endanger your life."

"You should keep your words." Dick raises his other hand and makes an oath gesture. This was what Bruce did when he first became Robin...

Bruce understands. Even if he doesn't agree (for God’s sake Slade Wilson) he can’t do anything now. "I will."

"Great."

Yet, Dick still can't feel relaxed, because he thinks of what Jason just said. Jason slept with Black Mask, how's this happened? What happened after Little Wing came back in life...?

He feels depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is with a baby and he wants to raise the baby with his love, Jason.  
> Jason knows the other father of this child is Slade.  
> What will happen? Does Jason still want to leave? Or will he stay?  
> Will Slade take the child away after it is born? What will happen between these three? What do you think? Please let me know. Thank you. <3
> 
> *  
> My tense is garbage because tense in my native language is not that important as English in a way, please forgive me. So if you see weird sentences, please inform me, thanks a lot.
> 
> *  
> The sentence "An old Dad who just found out his kid had already ran away with some hipster" in the original work is "發現蘿蔔被豬拱了的老父親 (An old father who discovers that the radish was eaten by a pig)". Although I want to make Jason's words as ironic as the original in the translation, but in this I don't get a better idea.  
> *Claw machine in Taiwanese Mandarin pun means abortion.


	8. Troublesome Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason have a happy moment.  
> Slade comes.  
> Luthor is disgusting, you are warned.

Although Dick didn't like the smell of hospital, he stayed in the hospital for two days. He could go home in a few days, but the doctor came to check him in the morning and said he still had to stay in the hospital for a while. This made Dick a little irritable. Although the doctor said that this was because pregnancy changed the hormones and made him more upset, it was really uncomfortable to hang nutrition drip on the bed all the time. It made Dick think back to the previous because of the injury. He could only lie on the bed and let Alfred take care of him. These days, Jason has been with him, if not, Dick feels really bored. He doesn't know how Barbara used to get through.

Jason is sitting on the edge of his bed. Although the bed is big enough that Dick wants Jason to sleep with him, Jason thinks that Dick is pregnant with a child, so he insists on not sleeping together. "When we get home, and you give birth, we can sleep together." Jason says, and Dick says with a smile: " **Home** ! I’m happy for you. You finally…" Jason tells him to shut up. Dick is laughing, it is impossible to stop him.

"You haven't changed, Goldie." Jason lies down, his cheek touched against Dick's cheek, and looks at Dick's eyes: "Your eyes are really blue, they haven't changed, but mine is a little green now."

Dick feels that Jason is a little sad. He knows that Jason cares about change and unchanged, probably because he once died. This experience makes him so. Dick doesn't want him to be overly concerned, so he says, "No, you haven't changed, Little Wing." He is sincere. For him, Little Wing is always Little Wing. Dick looks at the drip on his hand and sighs, "If it is not for this thing, I really want to turn around and touch your head, Little Wing."

"I'm  **taller** than you." Jason kindly reminds him. Although he is younger than Dick, he is now taller than Dick. Dick always likes to call him  **Little** Wing.

"But you are still my Little Wing." For him, Little Wing is always Little Wing.

"You are shorter."

"I am not short, I have more than 170 centimeters!"

"I am 5 centimeters taller than you. I **am** taller than you!"

Dick can't help but tickles Jason: "Even if you are 5 centimeters taller than me, you are ticklish, and you are still my Little Wing!"

Jason is tickled and which is his weakness and is very reluctant, so he turns over and presses Dick: "It's rare that you are trapped in bed. It's time for me to avenge!" When he was a child, he was always tickled by Dick. Now there is a good chance of revenge, can he give up? Jason stretches his claws, swaying in front of Dick a few times before tickling at Dick's body.

It makes Dick laugh, he tries to resist, but Jason would dodge too. "You will drop my drip! Haha..."

Jason stops his hand and both of them are quiet. Look at each other. The next second Dick hooks Jason's neck. Jason holds Dick's face and the two kisses, inseparable. They haven't had this impulse for a long time. Dick has always believed that the heat is only heat, which is the body-driven urge; but now it is a heartfelt desire, wanting this person in front of him, wanting to be together with the man.

So is Jason. After being rescued by Talia, he accepted her arrangement and learned many special skills. From then on, he went to Alpha to solve his sexual urges. Because he had been trained by Talia, he would not lose his mind because of heat. Those alphas who could not control themselves and wanted to mark him were all eliminated by him. He hates those scums that think they can control omegas. Sex is about wills, not that you have the impulse so I need to satisfy you.

Talia smiled and praised him for learning the essence. Although Jason knew Talia's weakness was Bruce, Talia was very rational in dealing with official affairs, which he still could not learn. Talia always said that he needed to control his temper, and don't always be like those irritable alphas. Even though he couldn’t do it, Talia was very satisfied with Jason.

In the years since his resurrection, Jason has almost no longer held hope for love or happiness. With such a growth background, expectations for happiness is a ridiculous thing. But, when he saw Dick again, everything changed again. At that time he knew that he really couldn't let go at all. Even Talia, who handles everything rationally, will do emotional things because of love.

Unexpectedly, Jason throws a shuriken into the window.

Of course, the shuriken was caught. The man who caught the shuriken jumped in from the window with a smile. 

"I didn't come by coincidence, but I still want to see you two make out." Put the shuriken on Jason's bed. Jason looks alert and jumps out of bed to block the other side with his body.

"Jason, it's okay, he's an old friend." Dick sighs in his heart. C’est la vie. Helpless, Dick props himself up: "Slade, what are you doing here?" he asks knowingly.

Slade wants to cross Jason, but Jason just refuses to let him approach Dick, which makes the mercenary a little unhappy: "Omega, you stop me from seeing my omega again, I will hack you." Looking at the wounds on Jason’s face, he knows this omega is untouchable. interesting.

Jason is ready to fight at any time.

"Who is your omega?" Dick sighs. "You two stop. You are not allowed to fight in the hospital. No, you are not allowed to fight each other. Jason, you come next to me." He pulls Jason’s right hand and asks him to get closer to him.

"I saw the gossip news that you were hospitalized, so I came to see you." Slade wants to move forward, but Dick wants him to stand away, he has to stop reluctantly. "But I didn't expect to see the two of you omegas being intimate as soon as I came in. To be honest, I was so excited." The man who can detect that he was peeping and making moves must not be an ordinary man, Slade thought.

"Slade, you have accepted Bruce's money, you shouldn"t be here.” Dick is still very upset about this matter, regardless of whether Bruce or Slade did not care about his will. This still makes him feel disrespected, which is the main reason for his unhappiness.

"Not after I found out that you are pregnant." Slade clenched his fist: "It’s also my child, I know you very well." He knows. Dick has only had a relationship with him all these years, the child must be his. Although he did not know how could Dick have this pup, maybe the condom was defective? Anyway, the wood has become a boat already. But this omega standing next to Dick aroused his interest: who is he? Why is he so intimate with Dick?

Dick sighs again. He found that he really sighed a lot: "I know you, anyway, I don't expect to hide it from you. Yes, I'm pregnant."

Slade shows a moment of joy, both Dick and Jason can feel it, although Slade suppresses his emotions immediately.

"But, Slade, I want the kid to be raised by me..."

"Did you mean you want me to give up this kid?" Slade increases his volume, and Jason has the urge to step forward, but is stopped by Dick.

"No, I didn't want you to give up this child. I won't stop you from visiting this child, but you understand my concerns. I hope this child can grow up in different environments." Dick knows what happened to Slade’s children, he doesn’t want his child to be like that. "I won’t let you be absent in its life, but please understand my worries."

Slade clenches his fists and loosens a few seconds later, and Dick knows he has figured it out. Slade is not stupid, he is smart. Dick is also not stupid. He has learned about Slade over the years. He knows that Slade also knows him. Although Slade made him angry about Bruce’s money, he still respected his wishes most of the time, which is one of the reasons why they can maintain such a long time. 

But Dick also knows that what he wants is not just good, but also perfection. For him, Slade is good, and Jason is perfect. In this matter, Dick will not compromise.

"You are right," the older man says, "but you are not bonded, you will need my pheromones while carrying this child."

Both Dick and Jason know that Slade is right. The pregnant omega needs the scent of alpha to help stabilize the child, and even needs alpha to satisfy their body...

"I'm fine, I can take it." Patience is an important part of Robin's training. He can bear it. Even if it is not bonded, it is not a problem. He is convinced. And if he becomes thirsty, Jason is here, there’s no need to worry. Jason will accompany him. "Slade, you accepted Bruce's money."

"That's just perfunctory him!" Slade feels that Dick is really cares about this matter, which makes him regret taking the Bat’s money.

"You should have informed me first, but you did it without saying anything. Did you consider my feelings? Oh, I forgot, you don't need to think about my feelings, because we are just sexmates."

Jason knows that the close relationship between these two in front of him has been maintained for a long time. He can hear Slade’s concern for Dick, and he knows Dick well.

Although Jason knows, Dick has an alpha, he never thought it is be Deathstroke, nor did he think that Dick's sexmate is a super villain. 

He is jealous, but he knows that Dick’s heart belongs to him, and Dick won’t leave him, so he’s relieved.

Slade fell silent, and Dick also fell silent.

There are still many questions he wants to ask clearly, but Slade knows Dick, and if he decides something, it is difficult to change. Over the years, as Dick’s sex partner, he knows that Dick has no interest in anyone, because there is always a person in Dick’s heart, Dick slept with him only for the heat, nothing else. Yet he never thought that Dick still cares a little about him. That’s why Dick cares so much about the Bat’s money.

And this omega who is standing beside Dick...

Slade knows something.

"Slade, I won't let you miss this child’s..." Dick wants to tell Slade that he won't be that cruel that does not allow Slade to see the child, in fact he is willing to let Slade participate in the child's life. 

But before his sentence is finished, the door lock of the ward has been turned. Everyone in the ward is alert, and Slade pulls the shuriken up immediately and finds a place to hide. He plans to discuss with Dick after the visitor leaves. 

Jason sits on the chair beside Dick's bed, and Dick pretends to be talking to Jason. When the people outside come in, they will only think they are chatting. They won’t think a super mercenary is standing here, and talking about the child’s future.

A bald male alpha comes in, and Dick knows, who else could have this bad smell? Only Lex Luthor has this disgusting scent. Jason doesn't like the smell either. He can smell that Alpha has a desire for Dick, which makes him very concerned.

"Richard." Luthor gives a large handful of flowers to Dick. When Dick refuses to accept it, he inserts the flowers into Jason's hands as if Jason was Dick's servant.

"Mr. Luthor, what brings you here?" Dick asks this question based on social etiquette even if he doesn't want to know the answer at all.

"Richard, I saw the news that you were hospitalized, I was very worried, so I came to see you. Do you like the flowers?" Luthor is almost going to sit on the edge of the bed, if not Jason, he will sit there already.

**Those annoying paparazzi!** Dick scolds in his heart that he isn't a celebrity, why do they keep following him? "Thank you, Mr. Luthor." Dick feels tired enough before he even starts to cope.

"You still call me Mr. Luthor. I said, you can call me Lex."

Luthor reaches out to touch Dick's face. Dick turns his head and pretends to talk to Jason. "Jason, can you put the flowers on the bedside table." Then he says to Luthor, "I still want to be polite, Mr. Luthor."

"Don’t treat me as an outsider, Richard. I hope we can get closer. Presumably you also know that I intend to pursue you."

**Damn!** Dick grips Jason's hand tightly, fearing he will impulse to give Luthor a few punches, which won’t be easy to clean up. Jason knows Dick's intentions and suppressed his impulse.

Luthor noticed that Dick is very close to the person next to him, which makes him very unhappy. He knows Dick is pregnant and is hospitalized. Those gossip news say a lot. Even so, Luthor still wants to get the omega. After all, Bruce Wayne has no alpha son, and his property can only be given to his omega sons; furthermore, Richard Grayson is an adult, an omega of marriageable age. But he doesn’t expect this omega, who seems very elegant, will have an unmarried pregnancy or an unmarked pregnancy... However, it didn't matter, as long as he can get the omega, nothing else can be a problem. Who made this omega pregnant is the question Luthor failed to let go. Especially when he smells alpha’s scent as soon as he enters the room, which makes him uncomfortable. "Who is this..." He squints at Jason.

"He is Jason." Dick knows Luthor will find it out sooner or later, and he has nothing to hide: "He is my brother."

"I don't know that Wayne has an alpha son."

Dick knows what he is talking about: "No, he is not alpha, like me, he is omega." He doesn’t intend to explain how the smell of alpha in the air comes from, besides, he doesn’t need to explain this. 

"Wayne has adopted another black-haired and blue-eyed son..." Luthor wants to observe Dick's reaction. He feels that the child inside the pretty omega is Bruce Wayne’s. Now this Jensen—he doesn’t give a fuck about the name— is omega, that means he is out of his suspect list. After all, omega cannot make omega pregnant, so  _ the _ alpha, who is related to Dick and is very close to him, is only Bruce Wayne. 

He used his relationship in the medical world and knew how long Dick had been pregnant. He also knew that Dick rarely met Bruce Wayne, but after the last party, Dick returned to Wayne Manor and now he is pregnant for two months, and the time is about the same. Therefore, only Bruce Wayne is possible.

Anyway, this is an old rumor. Others are wondering why Wayne is not married, and he is not the first person.

Only this man can tell this ridiculous and disgusting implying. If Dick doesn't hold his hand tightly, Jason must have given his fists.

Dick ignores Luther, and there is no need to fall into trap to let him know more. “Jason is my second brother. He was mistaken for death many years ago, and now he is back.”

"Interesting." He continues to ask: "So, you are pregnant, do you have any plans?"

How annoying! 

“Bruce said I can rest at home.”Dick is very happy to live in Wayne's manor now, where he can be with his family. If Luthor wants to visit, he has to ask Bruce first. Moreover, even if he is to go back to Bludhaven, he won’t tell Luther.

But Dick fell into Luthor's trap.

"Aren't you married? Where’s the child's father?"

**Damn it!** Dick screams in his heart. Now that he has missed the opportunity to transfer the topic, he has to answer positively: "No, it's not like that, but I can raise him alone." Dick tries not to reveal too much information.

Luthor only thinks that alpha, who made Dick's belly big, is not going to take the responsibility, or the child is Bruce Wayne’s. However, this is exactly what he needs, at least he is sure that omega has no plans to get married. So, Luthor pushes Jason and holds Dick's hand tightly, planning to make the next step. Luthor holds Dick's hands which makes Dick, Jason and Slade unhappy, but now they can't act lightly.

"Richard, you always know what you mean to me. Now, you are pregnant, this is not good for an upper-class omega, but don’t worry, although you have someone else’s child, I am still willing to marry you. I can give this child a last name."

The three people with hair in the ward are petrified instantly and suppress the volcanic eruption.

Luthor continues: "You know, you are unmarried and pregnant, and you have a bad reputation for Wayne. But if someone of my status marries you, you don’t have to worry, I will declare to the public that your child is mine.” In fact, he has made such a hint in front of the media, the purpose is to use public voice to make Richard succumb. "After all, Wayne can't take care of you for life, and you, your brothers, need alphas."

Those people with hair in the ward suppressed the volcanic eruption again.

"Mr. Luthor, please let go of my hand." Dick tries to let Luthor let go of his hand, but the alpha grabs him harder. Dick wants to pull his hand, but he's still dripping. Dick feels troublesome, damn the omega figure. "I don't need an alpha, even if I don't get married, my brothers will be fine."

"How could you not need it? Every omega needs an alpha, and so do your brothers. If you don't get married, it will affect your younger brothers. Alpha in high society will have concerns about your unmarried pregnancy."

"We don't care about high society. Marriage should be built on love." Jason says coldly. 

Dick is happy that Jason says this, indicating that he still cares. "Jason." Dick hints that he should stop saying, let him handle it: "Mr. Luthor, please don't worry about my younger brothers." Dick said gently.

"Wayne is really open!" Luthor says sarcastically. Although he wants to educate the two omegas in front of him and teach them what behavior omega should have, he knows that this would scare away his Richard. 

Wayne taught them well, no, yes, too well, so he is so troublesome now... 

Those omegas basic education can wait until Richard becomes his. "You and your brothers really have strong-minded." Wayne's omega child, one is unmarried pregnant, and one is seeing someone… If they are his omega children, he would beat them and drop them to his dungeon. Omega should be well educated, less assertive, it would be nice to come to the family to help their husbands.

"It is 2018, the society is open, and Bruce has always encouraged us to do what we like to do. Mr. Luthor, thank you for your kindness, but I don’t want to get married now. And, I also want to accompany my younger brothers. Jason has just returned home. I don’t want to be separated from him.” Dick looks at Jason and smiles, also hinting that he could handle the matter. Let Jason hold his temper.

"You do love each other." Luthor looks at the two omegas, holding hands. Dick always smiles happily when he looks at Jason... really happy smiling, Luthor is sure that he has read it right, and that Jason always has an urge to protect Dick... These two omega's relationship are really extraordinary, or even too good. "I have some friends in business who like omega like Jason. I can arrange for him." He wants to try it out to see if his guess is right.

"No, thanks." Jason refuses immediately: "I'm good with Dick—" But before he finishes, Luthor interrupts him.

"Okay, you don't want to leave Richard, Richard doesn't want to be separated from you. This is fine, I can let you live in my house, I can also  **take you in** , so you can stay together for a long time without worrying."

Those with hair in the ward are caught in whether the volcano is about to erupt.

Jason has never met such a disgusting person. Even Talia’s father, the demon head who likes to control everything, is not so disgusting and annoying. Those annoying alphas have been executed by him. He now feels that Bruce is strange and arrogant, but at least normal, polite and not disgusting. Bruce knows respect(most of time), he wouldn’t put his desires and power on omega because he is an alpha. Even if he is very obstinate.

And the bald man in front of him is full of his alpha's pride and unmanned, self-centeredness, completely disregarding Dick's wishes and mood. Jason feels that Slade is cuter than the bald.

Dick also wants to break out, but the good education he had accepted in the past made him bear it. He couldn’t choke that bald man as Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s omega son. No, he knew that there were some things in this world that would have caused bad reviews if omega did it. He was used to avoiding these things, which was also his reason for being Nightwing. After putting on the suit, he doesn't have any gender problems or social troubles.

But what worries him more now is that he thinks Luthor knows something. Luthor may know what he and Jason have, which makes him uneasy.

"I like you, Richard, so your younger brother can join us, and our love can be cultivated."

Jason can't stand it anymore, he pushes Luthor's hand away. "Let go of him, can't you see that he doesn't want your touch?"

"If he doesn't like it, why not push my hand away? If he feels uncomfortable, he can push it away." Luthor says coldly. "Sure enough, you are a wild child living outside. You don’t speak like this. The one raised in the house has much better behavior. Alas, there are still a bunch of people who want children to learn about sex education, because those people are fooling, and now omega is so difficult to teach.” He has been patient enough today. However, this omega called Jacob has never given him a good face, and don't blame him for being so mean.

Dick rolls his eyes in his heart. This idiot really doesn't understand the limit.

"Wayne's family education is really good."

**Enough!** Dick can't take it anymore, he must kick this person away. "Mr. Luthor, I’m just being polite, so I didn’t make a strong statement. I’m tired. Jason and I need to rest. Please leave." Dick pretends to be very tired. Jason helps Dick lie down.

Luthor knows what Dick meant. He also knows that he is a little impulsive today, which might scare Dick. The best way now is a long-term plan for major returns. Leave first, and let the prey slack, and he has to work hard in the media. After all, the more people believe in something, the more likely it will come true.

He must have this omega.

"I will come to see you again, have a good rest." Luthor tries to touch Dick's cheek, and Dick avoids it skillfully again.

Jason is very happy to hear that Luthor is leaving, so he takes the initiative to "escort" Luthor to the door. After sending the person out, he slams the door with a bang, and really doesn't want to see such a disgusting person again.

At this time, Slade comes out and asks, "I’m going to kill that scum." He has just listened to a whole bunch of inexplicable things, and only feels eye-opening.

"Slade, don't bother about that man." Dick feels really tired, but he hasn't negotiated with Slade, and they have no consensus: "I don't want you to miss this child's life, I won’t let you be absent, you don't need to worry, I will talk to Bruce.”

Slade smiles. People like him could not have expected to give a normal life for their children. Since Dick says that, he would not be absent from the child's life, so be it. Dick is very trustworthy.

Jason still stares at Slade fiercely. Although Slade wanted to talk to him, the phone in the ward suddenly rang, causing him to stop.

"Hello?" Jason answers the phone, it is Barbara.

"TV? Of course we have TV. What? Watch the news? Okay." Barbara calls and asks them to watch the news channel, so Jason turns on the TV.

Slade almost rushes downstairs to cut that bald head, it is Dick who holds his hand, and Jason immediately helps him to pull Slade.

On TV, Lex Luthor says that Dick is pregnant with his child. They are now recuperating in the hospital, and they will get married soon to welcome the arrival of the newborn. 

The reporter asks him what he wants the child to be. He even replies: "Alpha is good, omega is better, omega will be as beautiful as Richard... Of course, like the Alpha parents in the world, I will not allow my omega child to have an alpha boyfriend or girlfriend, if an unmarried pregnancy happens, I will break their legs, haha, of course, kidding."

Slade shot the TV through with a katana, hitting Luthor's eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment. I am really grateful.
> 
> In this chapter, Dick and Jason talk about their height. In the original work, I used the word "小", this Mandarin word can mean small, little, someone is younger or shorter. So that's why they are talking about their height.
> 
> "the wood has become a boat already(木已成舟)" is a Mandarin idiom, which means "what is done cannot be undone."
> 
> I use my personal experience to write these disgusting dialogues because even if "not all men" is true and I do agree with it, there still have a bunch of disgusting people that we call them 噁男(disgusting male) everywhere. LOL


	9. Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is the media icon now.  
> Talk shows talk about the three birds.  
> Luthor is disgusting.

_ On talk shows. _

_ "Mr. Luthor, it seems that your wedding to Bruce Wayne’s eldest son is not far away. Someone photographed the tailor entering the Wayne Manor a few days ago!" the red-haired hostess smiled and asked, "You two choose tailor-made dress?" _

__

_ Luthor smiled kindly and said: "Of course, after all, he is carrying my baby in his stomach, I can't wait to take a wedding photo with him, after all, his belly will be more obvious after a while." _

__

_ "A good match as if made in heaven! But Mr. Grayson has been staying in Wayne Manor recently, without leaving home, he seems shy!" _

__

_ "You don't have to guard Wayne Manor, and give the pregnant omega some space, Richard needs to be recuperated." _

__

_ "You’re so nice, I think you two will be happier after the wedding.” _

__

_ "Isn't this what alpha should do?" _

__

_"Mr. Luthor, how many times do you ravish Mr.Grayson a week?"_

__

_ "Such a direct question, if I reveal it, Richard would be embarrassed." _

__

_ "It seems that you must be very long lasting!" _

__

_ "Hahaha—" _

__

_ "Then he prefers to be rough or gentle?" _

__

_ "Secret." _

__

_ "You are really care your fiancé~" _

__

_ "Of course, he is my sweetheart!" _

"Fuck, why is the news reporting this shit all day? Is there anything else they can report?" Jason presses the remote control to go to the next news channel, but he didn’t expect it is still Luthor’s interview. "Fuck!" 

For more than three months, either Luthor or their pictures were in the news. They were upset when they saw it.

"Give it to me!" Dick pulls the remote control and switches to another channel, and sees the familiar figure, Bruce, appears on the screen, so he stops. "It's Bruce! It seems he is coming home." Bruce walks out of the Wayne Enterprise, but it is hard to move his step because it is full of journalists. Too crowded.

The journalists crowd there. They ask him about Dick’s marriage with Luthor. Bruce’s face is full of displeased and impatience. Obviously this is not the first time to be asked. 

"God, Bruce is really angry!" Dick can feel the low air pressure.

Dick wants to change the channel, but Jason grabs the remote control and says. "Wait a minute, I wanna see it." To see Bruce to get angry.

"Jason!"

_ Journalist: "Mr. Wayne, do you know that your son and his boyfriend didn’t use the condom?" _

__

_ Journalist: "Mr. Wayne, your son-in-law is about the same age as you, what do you think?" _

__

_ Journalist: "Mr. Wayne, it is rumored that you are dissatisfied with this son-in-law. Will you attend the wedding?" _

__

_ Journalist: "Although the people are very optimistic about this marriage, we are also quite stunned by your eldest son's marriage, because people have rumored that you have a special sexual relationship with your sons..." _

__

_ Journalist: "I heard that you grounded your eldest son..." _

__

_ Bruce is about to erupt. _

"Why are those journalists so annoying?" Jason scolds, and then nearly breaks the remote control again. Fortunately, before the new remote control is abused, Dick rescus it.

"Told you, if you don't like it, you don’t watch it." Dick put the remote control away and asks Jason to come with him to the kitchen to make something for Bruce and Alfred.

The nonsense that Luthor told journalists at the hospital three months ago became the top one shit in the United States. They did not expect that this shit would continue to burn for more than three months. 

Because of Luthor's statement, Bruce discharged Dick and Jason on the same day and returned home. When he returned to the manor that day, Connor was still there. He almost got into a fight with Jason. When Jason saw him, he asked. "I heard that your other dad is that bald head?" Fortunately, Tim and Alfred stopped him, otherwise no one would know what will happen.

Since they moved back, the journalists and DSNG have been waiting outside the Wayne Manor all the time. In the past, this place was a place where almost no one would come close. Now it is almost a rest area. 

Conner used to fly between the Smallville and Gotham every day, but now he has to land a few kilometers away, and then walk into the manor. Moreover, Conner and Tim were photographed at the gate, and they even jumped on the news page: "Wayne’s Youngest Son and His Secret Boyfriend Dated in the Manor.” and “Bruise on His Face— Suspected of Being Beaten”At a short time, all major social networking sites were occupied by their news, and even topped the google search leaderboard.

Yesterday, Connor was stopped by a journalist before entering the door and that journalist asked him: "Your figure is so good, should Timothy  **be happy** ? Does he like  **big** ones?" Connor almost angered but endured. Yet this interview video was uploaded to the Internet and trigger a discussion. 

_ Batmanlovessuperman said, "He’s really hunky. I don’t know if his dick is ...?" _

_ Cybrogisatitan replied. "That must be big! Otherwise, how can Wayne's omega let him come every day?".  _

_ Thisisnotkfc said. "If I had Superman's vision, then I can see if his size is big ." _

Because the journalists were so annoyed, Dick didn't plan to go out, so he simply rested at home. He thought that journalists should leave if they can't get any photo of them. However, they never imagined that after the day the tailor entered the manor, that shit got worse. 

At first, they didn't notice. Until Dick and Jason wore suits and took wedding photos in the garden. A drone flew over. They were all so stunned. Jason was very calm. When he rushed into the house and took Thomas' shotgun, he shot the drone directly.

Of course, this made Jason jump to the headline. "Fierce! Second Son of Wayne Burns the Flying Camera for Love." 

_ The talk show host Brian Michael Miller says on his talk show: "Come on, let's take a look at the three children of Wayne. Okay, Ben Didio, yes, Bruce Wayne adopted three omega sons, the eldest son is Dick Grayson, he's a detective of the Bludhaven Police Station, detective! Only a few months ago, he was in the Metropolis bomb case, and he has an impressive performance, and also the media icon! Now? He is rumored to have a shotgun marriage, right, you see his belly, he is pregnant! But he is not married yet! That’s right, unmarried pregnant! But don’t worry, he is taken, yes, he’s fiance is Lex Luthor. Have you heard it? Yes, the famous Lex Luthor!” _

__

_ “Let’s take another look at this one. Yes, the third son of Wayne, Timothy Drake, who is only 17 years old this year, went to Gotham City High School, but recently dropped out! Yes, dropped out! Now, he is studying at home. We visited his former classmates and teachers, they said that Timothy is a very clever omega! Look, look here, yes, I know he’s very hot, this is Timothy's boyfriend, see the photos! Did you see this brawny! It's real! And this couple looks very lovely!”Brian Michael Miller continues. _

__

_ “Then let's take a look at this photo. It is true that the omega holding the shotgun is the second son of Wayne. The second child of the Wayne family, Jason Todd. Yes, what is special about Jason Todd? He was kidnapped as a teenager, and was mistaken for death, yes, identified mistakenly! Unexpectedly, it was Bruce Wayne who identified the wrong body. Quite exaggerated! He suffered for many years outside, and recently fled back. That’s right, you all heard it. He escaped, and an Omega escaped from a trafficker. This is not easy! So are you still surprised that he took a shotgun? Are you still surprised that he is ferocious? Are you still surprised that his marksmanship is that good?” Tommy King says. _

_ “Speaking of this, Ben, many people are discussing the three sons of Wayne. That's right, a police detective who often goes into dangerous scenes and has seen many dead bodies! He has seen the scene of flesh and blood, an omega is doing a police! How unimagined! Here, this one escaped from the traffickers. Look at his marksmanship, shoot the drone directly! The third is loved by everyone in school, and now has a hunky boyfriend... Yes, everyone is discussing Bruce Wayne's family education, how exactly did these three atypical omegas be educated?” _

__

_ “That's right, generally speaking, with Wayne's social status, omega should be allowed to take aristocratic education, and their behavior should be elegant to reach social expectations. But Bruce Wayne sent his three children to public high school, and they are in the same class with alphas and betas, and he has no worries at all! You see, he raised an omega policeman who didn’t pour coffee in the office! A brave second son, in general, omega dare not touch the gun, let alone the marksmanship, they simply can't, but the second son of Wayne has done it. Yes, yes, come again is Timothy. Although he is much more ordinary than the two older brothers, we can see from him that Wayne is open to the love of omega son. Yes, he can even come to Wayne manor every day.” _

__

_ Dan Bendis joins them. “Yes, Brian, look at this shotgun photo. I dare say that he must not use the gun for the first time. It must have been used before, that’s why he is so skilled, but you look again and see here, do you see the drone? Look at the wreckage of the drone. You see, just one bullet! So what were they doing?” _

__

_ “Look at this corner, this is a photographer, yes, the eldest son and the second son of Wayne are wearing tailored suits and taking pictures in their own garden. You see, here are roses, yes Brian, they look like they are taking wedding photos, but the camera is coming, so they are scared! This second son! Take out the shotgun immediately! Shoot down! Boom! Hit! With one shot! An omega shot the drone! But this is not the weirdest, yes, weirdly, they are taking wedding photos, but Luthor is not there!” he continues. _

__

_ “Strange, not only this one! Yes, yes, both of them are wearing suits, the same suit! Yes, I think, this confirms that the second son of Wayne also has to enter the door of Luthor's house. Yes Ben, Luthor, marry two at same time! Two omegas! However, if we look at it again, yes, this second son, this second son, is very fierce! Can Luthor really master him?” _

__

_ “Come on, let's go back and take a look at this picture, yes, this is Bruce Wayne, look at him, his face, yes, his face when he was interviewed, does it look very angry! Yes! Very angry! It seems that he is very unhappy, yes, very! He doesn't like his son-in-law, yes, but! The wood has become a boat, and the eldest son is pregnant, what else can Wayne do!” _

These talk shows have caused Jason to smash a lot of remote controls, and Alfred has bought several spare ones for home use.

Dick sighs, why does he get so many troubles with pregnancy? He doesn't want to sigh all the time! This is not good for the pup. It was because of the drone incident that they were kept at home. What else could they do?

Slade came to visit once. Although Bruce was unwilling, he could only let him join the dinner. At the dinner table, he and Slade's eyes were squinted at each other, and they were quarreling.The atmosphere was very tense, but Dick smiled happily. This made him laugh so hard.

After that, Bruce's attitude towards Slade softened slightly, but he still didn't like this man.

Although Bruce's temper is not very good, Dick is very grateful to Bruce. During the years he left Gotham, Bruce quietly rushed for him. Dick didn't know it at first, until recently he accidentally saw correspondence between Bruce and politicians. Bruce worked silently on the legalization of same-sex marriage for many years. Dick let go and put down his complaints about Bruce. So does Jason. Even though he still cares, his attitude towards Bruce has softened a lot.

Later, they found an opportunity to ask Bruce. Bruce just said: "I only hope you can be happy." A short sentence, but it’s worth more than a thousand words. Dick and Jason knew that if this really becomes legal, they can build a family, not just living together, but legally becoming a family in the form of marriage and obtaining legal protection.

In addition to amending the Civil Code, omega’s legal dependency will also be amended: the current law stipulates that omega must be included in the head of the family of the alpha. If they are able to marry and build a family, then they are also likely to become a truly independent individual in law.

This made Dick very touched. If it wasn't the child, he would have jumped on Bruce.

When he felt better, Bruce asked Alfred to find a tailor to make a wedding suit for them, saying that he would prepare it first, or take some photos to commemorate. 

Of course, they didn’t expect that the bald man would use it. 

The wedding photos have been taken, Dick and Jason are also preparing for their wedding. Although it may not really be legal for a while, it’s also good to plan well anyway. Dick knew that he can’t put on his Nightwing suit to protect the city during this time, and he needed to have some fun at home. 

After Jason is better, he puts on the Nightwing suit to protect Bludhaven for Dick. One supports behind and one fights crime at the front. This kind of cooperation also feels good.

However, thanks to the other entrances of the Batcave, otherwise they can't even patrol these days. It's a hassle to go out through water, but it's faster, so Jason does not bother.

******

After Bruce returned home, Dick embraced him and Jason brought him a chocolate milkshake. Alfred looked at them and smiled.

******

Tim answers the phone: "Hello?" After hearing the voice from the phone, he’s got goosebumps.

It is Luthor.

Bruce and Alfred went to the UK, because there was some "business" that had to be dealt with... 

This bald man must be intentional. When Bruce and Alfred were not at home, he called!! The bald man must put an eye at Wayne manor.

Tim knows very well, he doesn’t even need to think about it, he knows the answer: this guy must want to speak to Dick. He has been rejected by Alfred on several previous visits, and the damn news media even more proclaimed Bruce dislikes him. Everyone is so annoyed about this "son-in-law".

"He's already asleep." Tim doesn't want Dick to get the call, so he fools Luthor.

"How come he sleeps every time I call, you are just a kid, don't lie to adults." Luthor says impolitely. "Have your brother come to answer the phone."

"You're very impolite, Mr. Luthor." Tim is unwilling to show his weakness.

"Ask your elder brother to answer the phone quickly . I'm very busy. I don't have time to talk to you."

"Then you should consider not calling, because we are also very busy," Tim says.

"Very busy? You three omegas are not productive, one is studying at home, one is raising a baby at home, and the other does nothing at home. Are you busy? Tell you, don’t think you are the busiest in the world. Your father should teach you how to speak, omega should behave like omega."

"It’s not your business! You are nothing but an outsider."

"No one really teaches you how to talk to alpha? Your dad is not there, and I will be willing to teach you lessons for him."

"You have no qualification!"

"Huh? Why not? You are angry, do you think you are right? What are you qualified to be angry about? Speaks to the alpha so rudely, who is eligible to be angry? Oh, yes, you have an alpha boyfriend on your own side. How dare you scold me on the phone? I can’t teach you? Can your boyfriend’s cock teach you how to talk to your elders? I think your boyfriend is also a hipster, you really humiliate your father!”

Tim held the phone tightly and hung up the phone fiercely. Now he finally knows why Jason keeps smashing the remote control. This is not just his bad temper, but because these things are ridiculous. He never was insulted like this.

The phone rings again, and Tim picks it up, hearing that it is Luthor, so he hangs up again. Luthor calls again, and Tim unplugs the telephone line to make his ears quiet. At this point, Dick steps downstairs, and it is strange to see Tim unplug all the telephone lines in the house.

"What's wrong? Is the phone line broken? Wasn't there someone calling just now?"

"Just a scam, keep calling."

Dick walks over to Tim and takes over the phone line in his hand, saying, "You still want to hide it. If it's just a scam phone call, you won't be so angry. Only one man can make you so mad."

"Dick, you need to win this fight! Don’t let that man succeed!" Tim hugs his elder brother and is aggrieved. Dick looks at Tim and knows that things should not be this simple. Luthor must have said something to Tim.

So he takes his youngest brother to sit on the sofa and asks softly, "What happened?" Dick continues, "Timmy, Bruce and Alfred went to the UK, Jason is now in Bludhaven, and Connor and Clark can’t come directly...if there is anything, you can tell me, we are brothers."

Tim sighs in his heart. Dick is right. They can only strengthen themselves. "Luthor said he was looking for you. I'm afraid he really ran over. He also said a lot of unpleasant things, and kept calling. I was so angry that I unplugged our phones."

Dick is silent. Now that there is no alpha or beta at home. They can cope with things, but now Luthor may come over to him. With Luthor’s character, he will definitely come and say shit, and the journalists outside only know that Luthor is “his fiancé”, and it would be reasonable if Luthor wants to come in, which is not good. 

He is not willing to give Luthor any chance. Clark and Connor cannot stay here every day, and this will give Luthor an opportunity to say that they invite some outside alphas, and that Clark and Connor will be exposed in front of the media, which is very bad.  **Fuck the omega label!**

"Tim, it doesn't matter. I know how to handle it."

"But what if he calls again?"

"I can handle it," Dick says. "Okay, I have to call Kate."

Hearing Kate’s name, Tim knows his brother’s plan. Kate is Bruce’s cousin, she’s a family, and she is also an alpha. If Kate comes, then it will be easier to deal with Luthor. But Dick still feels that this social system is too cumbersome. Now the most convenient and effective way is to let Kate come.

*****

Luthor calls again, Dick picks it up, and Tim eavesdrops in the batcave. Well, it's not an eavesdropping, because Dick knows he would do it.

"Hello." Dick feels a bit acid in his stomach.

"Dear Richard, you have ignored me for the past three months. I really miss you. Have you thought about this for so long?"

"Thought what?" Dick asks knowingly.

"My proposal, I gave you three months, and even more, you should think about it, and now it’s said that you are carrying my child, Richard, for you and the child’s good, you should agree to my proposal."

**Dammit.** Dick scolds inside, this man is more and more presumptuous.

"No, my answer is no." He tries his best to make sure that Luthor has no space for conjecture, but Dick still miscalculates Luthor's disgust.

"Don't talk so unequivocally, Richard, you are a pleasant omega. Now that everyone in this country thinks you are mine, do you think you still have the opportunity to marry other alpha? You have no other choice but me. Luthor laughs three times. "Your brother, Jesse, on the TV, on the Internet, he’s shotgun photo is everywhere. No one dared to marry him!"

"You!" Dick suppresses his emotions. Clark says that Luthor spends a lot of money to buy news. Does that drone belong to him?

"If it wasn't for your unbridled younger brother who already had a boyfriend, I don't think someone will marry him!" Luthor continues. "For your younger brothers, you have to agree to my proposal. Richard, we are well matched. You are unmarried and pregnant, and I have given the child a last name. You have nothing to lose."

"No, Mr. Luthor, no means no. I disagree, and Bruce also disagrees." 

"Is Bruce there? I know that Bruce doesn't like me, so he won't let you marry me, but he is not there now, you don't have to worry about him." Luthor's voice is a little serious, and Dick is glad that the bald man is just calling. If he’s here, his alpha pheromones will surely make him vomit all over the floor.

"Why do you know everything about my family? Yes, Bruce is not here, but it doesn’t mean that you can come here without permission. Please don’t call again, and stop your little tricks, no matter how much fake news you buy, how much nonsense is said on the talk shows, how many rumors you made, I will not marry you! And what you do will only prove how correct my decision is!"

"Richard, your angry voice also sounds cute." Luthor continues to laugh: "You will still marry me, and you will still choose me in the end, I am sure. By that time, I will let you know what kind of behavior an omega should have, Richard, you are very modest, but you should be more reserved."

**Go fuck yourself.**

"Please don’t call again, what you said to my brother is not what you should say, he shouldn’t endure that, please don’t call again, I will never say a yes, I will never marry you!" Dick hangs up the phone. He wants to throw wingding at the phone, but he doesn’t.

"You shouldn't answer his phone." Kate says with her arms around her chest, and says coldly. "An alpha garbage."

"You are here, Kate." Dick turns around and says, "Thank you for coming here so quickly."

"Because you are entangled by a pervert this time, I know it's difficult to solve." 

Dick asks Kate to touch his belly. "Already five months big?"

"Yes! There are still four months to be born."

"You have been in this old house for a long time, anyway Bruce is not here, let's go out tonight? Only one thing, you stay in the car and don't come out," Kate suggests.

"Did you mean patrol?" Dick's eyes lit up.

"Of course. You and Tim can go out and buy things. I'll be with you. By the way, what about Jason?"

"He's gone to Bludhaven. I can't let Nightwing disappear with me for nine months."

"Call him back. I will take you out to relax." Bruce is usually busy like that, and has no time to take them out. Kate didn't want this optimistic acrobat to be bored at home. "Bruce doesn't dare to be angry with me."

"Yes!" Dick is happy, but the doorbell rings at this time. Tim told them through the communicator that it is troublesome.

"I'll open the door." Kate says and walks to the gate. As soon as the door opens, Luthor with a large number of journalists behind him, stands in front of them. Frustrated that Bruce is not at home, he rushes in without permission, and also lets the reporter follow in, how inexplicably.

"Luthor," Kate said sarcastically. "The iron door outside is locked. How did you get in?"

"Miss Kane. Is Richard at home?"

Kate rolls her eyes inside. 

"I want to inviteRichard to go to dinner, is he at home?" Luthor pretends to be very polite, which makes Kate very disdainful.

"It doesn't matter to you whether he is at home or not." Kate raises the volume and says to the large crowd gathered at the door: "If you don't leave this manor, I'll let dogs come out to play with you."

"Miss Kane! Please answer our question!" A journalist squeezes forward, and his microphone almost poked Kate: "Is your attitude the same as Bruce Wayne? He really didn’t agree with this marriage?"

"Leave."

"Miss Kane!" After someone asks a question, other journalists also follow. The rare and lively scene in the quiet manor turns up because of this troublesome character. Kate once again warned them to leave, but the group of people including Luthor did not intend to do so. At this time, Tim led Ace to come, and after handing Ace to Kate, he went back to the house.

"Leave. I won’t say it again."

Some people looked at Ace's fierce look and left. But also many people continue to make chaos at the door, including Luthor. So she directly ordered Ace to bite.

The people are distracted in an instant, some people run out with the equipment, some people who walk slowly are scared by Ace’s barking, and Luthor is bitten by Ace and screams in pain and scolds the dog. 

After confirming with Tim that those people were out, Kate locked the iron gate and asked Ace to sit there to make sure that those people would not break in again.

Dick calls Jason and asks him to watch TV news. Jason laughs immediately, saying that he hasn't been this happy these days. The headline of news and talk shows are changed immediately to those where Luthor was kicked out of the manor by Kate and taken by the police. 

It seems that they should have been quiet for a while. Dick hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the talk show scene based on a famous show in my country. They speak in an odd style. But it's hard to translate in English, so if you want to know their style, please check: https://youtu.be/6FMrifODm3I  
> Generally speaking, we don't speak that way, and we don't believe what they said, but they are dramatic.


	10. The Wind Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patrol is good. Dick hasn't been wandering around in Gotham for a long time. Even just staying in Batwing is worth it. He misses this feeling so much. He’s pregnant, and he can't wear his suit for a long time. He could only entrust the suit to Jason and let him take the Nightwing. Jason complained when he put it on, because there was nothing to cover, he liked his jacket, and he argued with him, but Dick didn't intend to add a cloak on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers' patrol time.  
> Something happened.  
> Warn: kidnap, drug, contraction

Luthor is very upset.

Bruce Wayne and his butler, the guardian of the beautiful omega, finally left the country. He thought that it was time to act, he could enter the mansion and bring Richard out. They would have a candlelight dinner in the high-end restaurant that he had booked. There was a wonderful band playing Chopin. He would give Richard a diamond ring that he elaborately selected and create more fake news and make him become the omega’s only choice. The omega couldn't refuse, but could only agree... 

But he didn't expect to see Kate Kane, Bruce Wayne's alpha soldier cousin, to appear in the mansion, she made his wonderful plans become garbage. Kane didn't even release the pheromones to compete with him, he had already lost miserably. Luthor cannot accept such a result, he is a natural winner, how could he fail into such a trivial matter.

But he just failed.

No, he must have another plan. The obstruction is not only Kane and Wayne, Richard is also not like an ordinary omega, he is difficult to master. Richard went to college. Such an omega is very suitable for his spouse, but he hopes that a high degree of education is just an icing on the cake. All he wants is a beautiful vase, a decoration that adds his glory, and an  uterus  that can give him a lot of healthy offspring. However, his Richard is strong-minded, bright and clever. Such qualities make him difficult to master, let alone Wayne's so-called education, which makes his omega sons too smart. Wayne is too ridiculous to think that omega can be independent? Can they live without being attached to alpha in this society? Wayne gives his sons too many beautiful fantasies.

No, he can't accept it. Luthor made up his mind that he must let Richard know what omega should do and what not, knowing what an omega should be, and the most important thing is, make Richard know omega’s place. But before that, he must own that pretty omega. He should think of a solution.

Yes, it’s time to think...

***

The patrol is good. Dick hasn't been wandering around in Gotham for a long time. Even just staying in Batwing is worth it. He misses this feeling so much. He’s pregnant, and he can't wear his suit for a long time. He could only entrust the suit to Jason and let him take the Nightwing. Jason complained when he put it on, because there was nothing to cover, he liked his jacket, and he argued with him, but Dick didn't intend to add a cloak on it.

Batwoman, Nightwing and Robin work together very well. Although Kate works with Jason for the first time, she already likes the feeling of patrol with him. The three wiped out the lawless group quickly.

"Thanks to your information, otherwise it's impossible to get this thieves' den so easy." Batwoman says while looking at Nightwing. Robin is hacking into their target’s computer and wants to download their data.

After Nightwing tied up the last thug, he patted the dirt in his hands. 

"It's nothing, the leader is my old friend, but I didn't expect him to be so stupid that he didn't update his modus operandi." 

Dick isn’t happy when he hears Jason say the words "an old friend". He isn’t sure what Jason meant, but he immediately thinks that he also has Slade. If Jason really has a so-called old friend, he is not qualified to piss off.

"Okay, we can go back to rest. The police will be there in five minutes." Batwoman goes to Robin and watches him put his things away.

"I've got everything we need, let’s go." Robin gives them a smile, and then contacts Dick: "Hey, you can come over, we're leaving."

"Got it," Dick says, and then lowers Batwing slowly. He doesn't plan to land, just maintains a certain height and then drops the ladder to let them climb up. He can not land because he might be seen, and neither of them can take this risk.

When everyone is on board, Dick drives Batwing to the sea. They have to go back by water, because they may be photographed by the media if they take the ordinary road. Batwing's speed is very fast, and soon, they see the sea. Dick is going to lower Batwing slowly, and then they can go underwater. 

He must adjust the angle and speed when entering the water from the air, otherwise they may crash at any time, or even split the fuselage. But Dick is already skilled with this. It would be possible for him to rush into the water at a fast speed, but he doesn't want to do it now, and he doesn't need to do it. It can only be used in emergency situations. 

Suddenly, he feels contraction and his stomach hurts.

Jason, who is sitting on the side, finds that something is wrong with Dick, and asks Kate to pull Dick behind. He jumped into the driver's seat immediately, but he almost made Batwing fall to the sea. He is still very shocked after they entered the sea, and he is relieved when he confirms that the fuselage is intact and Dick is not injured. 

Even so, Jason's heart is still jumping. He thought he was no longer afraid of death, he could do everything he wanted... 

But just now, he is very afraid of death, he is very afraid that Dick would die with him. Only at this moment does he realize that his armor has been removed bit by bit by Dick... 

"Are you feeling well?" Kate asks.

"Contraction, suddenly..." Dick says, "It has passed."

"You okay?" Jason can't see Dick, he can only focus on the front.

"It's normal to have such symptoms in the middle and late stages of pregnancy. No need to worry." Dick forces a smile.

"You should go to see the doctor tomorrow. Dick, you haven't had a birth check for a while." Tim says, looking at Dick, who is sweating profusely.

"It seems that you have to rest at home tomorrow," Kate says, "Robin can also come out with me. You two stay at home." Because they can’t take a risk to let Dick stay alone.

  
  


After seeing the doctor, Dick can only follow the doctor's advice and don't do too many things that would make him too nervous. Going on patrols is too dangerous. Although he is only operating the Batwing. So, he has to stay in the Batcave.

Although the doctor came in quietly, the news still spread, Luthor even talks in front of the camera, asking Kate to let him visit Dick in order to appease his omega with alpha pheromones. 

Of course, that’s not gonna happen.

Time passes quickly, Dick's pregnant six months.

Bruce and Alfred are still in the UK, and the birds don't know what they are working on. Although there is a computer connected to the Batcave, they are still mysterious, and they refuse to disclose any information. 

Dick knows that Bruce doesn't want him to worry, but it also shows that Bruce is currently facing a thorny issue. Jason is very dissatisfied with this, his least favorite is Bruce's concealment, but Tim is very optimistic about this, there is nothing Batman can't do.

Slade hasn't contacted Dick for a long time. Dick wanted to let Slade come while Bruce is away, but he can't get in touch with him. Slade doesn't always use the same phone number, but he gave Dick a permanent number. Now that even the number is unavailable, it means that Slade has a job again. Although it is not impossible to contact him, since the they had sex, Dick knew that there is no point in contacting Slade while he is working, so he doesn't plan to bother with that.

The weather in Gotham is nice today. Kate sees that Dick is much better, and says that she would take them out for shopping. Although Alfred has purchased a lot of pregnant omega's things for Dick, Dick always wants to go shopping, he doesn’t like online shopping.

They changed cars in the Wayne Enterprise and wore glasses, but they are still recognized in the shopping mall. Dick can't help thinking about how Clark and Connor did it. Tim whispered to him that Connor and Clark would deliberately hunchback, and then behave like harmless humans. It is basically difficult to associate them with superheroes.

Well, it's not a problem with glasses.

They bought too many things. 

They are usually not shopaholics, but they don’t know why they have such a strong desire to shop. Although it is not very comfortable to go shopping today, it’s better than not going out. They threw the things in the car first because Dick said he wanted to eat the sundae. It’s he and Barbara’s favorite. He didn’t eat junk food for a long time since the Manor outside has become a rest area. Since they are out, he wants to eat it. He really wishes Barbara is here. 

So they came to the dessert shop, and the three little birds each ordered for a sundae. Kate ordered a cup of coffee. 

Although the three sundaes are right at the table, Dick feels uncomfortable when he is just about to eat. They are all worried about Dick, but Dick knows very well that pregnancy is like this. Wanting to eat and whether he can really eat are two things.

The sundaes will melt, so the other two birds start to eat first, saying that they will come out to eat when he gets better the next day. Or Jason can take it back after the patrol.

Kate asks Dick to see if there is anything he wants to eat, they can buy it and take-out. After all, they have to go out to patrol later, they have to spend some time preparing. Dick thinks about what he wants to eat, and too focused on that, so he doesn't notice the changes around him.

Tim and Jason are asleep, and even Kate is drowsy. When he realizes something is wrong, the five alphas have already jumped out of the counter and forcibly carried Jason away. Dick soon learns that the things they ordered had been drugged. Although Kate didn't drink much, she is also drowsy, presumably the drug's effect is strong.

"No!" He shouts, and immediately attracts the attention of other guests, but no one stands up to stop them. Dick holds Jason's lowered hand tightly, but he isn’t as strong as before, and there with five alphas, he really can't stop them. In the end he is slapped by one of the alphas before releasing his hands.

"Jason..." Dick is stroking his belly, but at this time contraction happens again. The ache makes him weak, but what makes him more painful is that Jason is kidnapped in front of him, and the others in the shop just pick up the phone to record and live broadcasts, which makes him feel very helpless.

He hates himself, but now he must be calm. Props up his body, Dick climbs back on the seat, he knows what he has to do, he calls Barbara. "Babs, send someone here quickly..."

"Dick, you sound bad." Barbara doesn't ask much, and starts contacting others immediately. "Do you want a cape or a cop?"

"No capes, we didn't come out wearing masks..."

"I informed Officer Montoya, Dick, what happened?"

"Jason is kidnapped, they drugged us..."

"What? Where's Kate?"

"Also unconscious."

"Are you the only left awake?"

"Yup..."

"Hold on a little longer, she’ll be there soon, and I have already called the police."

"Thank you... Babs..."

"Take care of yourself, my dad will go straight over."

"Ok…"

Dick hung up the phone and lay down on the table, searching for answers in his head. Who is the most likely to take Jason? Why is it so troublesome? Even though his body is heavy now, which affects his speed of thinking, he has already figured out some details.

If they just wanted to kidnap Bruce Wayne's son, those people could kidnap three of them, but they didn't, so they aren’t kidnapping Bruce Wayne's son for ransom. If it was Luthor, he should be taken instead of Jason. With Luthor's character, he won’t take the wrong person, so their target was Jason. If they just wanted to kidnap omega, they didn’t need to drug them. 

There are only two possibilities: first, they don’t want to conflict with Kate, but they can’t know that Kate is Batwoman. Send five alphas, obviously just treating her as a normal alpha. The second, which is also the one that Dick thinks is the most likely one— they know Jason’s another identity.

If it’s the second one, they must know that Jason is Red Hood, so the drug shows that they don’t want to fight with Jason, and five alphas are sent out just for insurance, because they know Jason's capabilities.

This speculation makes Dick chills.

In order to rectify the Gotham underworld, Red Hood had offended many people. If those people knew that Jason was Red Hood, then Jason is in danger! No! he must go back to the Batcave quickly and find Jason quickly! But now he must protect Tim and Kate first, he can't even lose them.

Officer Montoya arrives soon, and after Dick and Tim get in the police car, she puts Kate in .

"Commissioner Gordon will be here soon. I will send you back first. He will go to Wayne Manor to take notes for you in person. Take a rest. I think you are not feeling well. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, just normal contractions, I will be fine."

Montoya doesn’t speak, just drives in the direction of the manor.

  
  


******

Jason woke up in a big bed.

"Damn..." He recognizes this place.

"Honey, you’re awake. Good."

The familiar and disgusting voice slowly approaches, and Jason knows that he has been given the damn drug, now he has no strength to escape.

"Knowing that you are tricky, and the rope will make your wrist red and swollen. As a very kind alpha, I won't do that to you. Handcuffs are an option, but your hands are very naughty. I know how well you can unlock it. So, I can only give you some lovely drugs."

"Roman, don't be ridiculous, you and I know each other too well." Jason stares at Black Mask fiercely, "What did you do to my brothers?" He is very worried about Dick. Dick's safety is the only thing he cares about now. 

"What do I want the two omegas to do? Although the pregnant one took wedding photos with you, it only made me jealous, but I had to take care of his diet and daily life if I took him back. I wasn’t that nice. A slap is enough for him."

"You fucking dare to slap him!" Jason grabs the Black Mask's collar and wants to beat him, but now he is feeble. He doesn't even have any strength to hold on to the collar, so Black Mask grabs his wrist easily. "Let go of me!"

"Why should I do that? Sweetheart, you ran away and made Daddy miss you so much. You owe Daddy a debt, and Daddy has to make you pay."

"Who the fuck owes you debt!" Jason stares at Black Mask and continues to scold: "That was because your penis was just useful, don't misunderstand!" That time, Red Hood was suddenly in heat, Black Mask happened to be in the same room with him, so that’s what happened. Damn pit, disrupting his heat.

"Bad omega, dishonest omega, bad boy, little liar, how should Daddy punish you?" Black Mask pushes Jason over and continues: "After all, you didn't just sneak away, you used my feelings for you to do so much business to me. And when we’re done, I will spend my days with your dad and brothers."

Jason knew that it’s meaningless to talk to this idiot. So he has to bear it and let Roman bully him first. 

Black Mask begins to sniff his neck wildly, and releases his pheromones indiscriminately. Jason knows it is very bad, but it isn't without solutions. He pretends to resist, because Black Mask likes this way, but he needs to guide Roman undetected... "Go find your mama!" Jason tries his best to kick Roman’s balls suddenly, and Black Mask jumps from the bed immediately. His penis was a bit hard, now he feels like his penis is broken. 

Jason didn't expect Roman to faint. He thought that could only make him temporarily hold back, but this scum really fainted. Well, it resolved the immediate crisis, but that kick exhausted his strength, yet at least he had some time to think about countermeasures before the effect of the drug subsided.

At least, Dick is safe, Jason smiles as he think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's chapter 10!!!!   
> What do you think? Hope you're all enjoyed!!  
> Love you all.
> 
> Black Mask kidnapped Jason, Dick is very worry.  
> Yet Jason is brave, he's not afraid of Black Mask.   
> Damian is coming soon, yes, Bruce went to UK because Talia.


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade is arrived.

Jason’s kidnapping has been on the global news page.

Billionaire Bruce Wayne’s son, the one who resurrected from the dead, the Omega who shot off a drone with a shotgun, was kidnapped while shopping with his family. This is a super headline, especially when Bruce Wayne is in Overseas, when the media can't interview him, it makes the people more interested, and the talk shows continue to add highly colored details to this story. Things have become a major event that the world is following.

There are too many people following this, the so-called Wayne Rest Area is now gradually resurrected. Luthor also took advantage of the situation, and the interview expressed his willingness to send his bodyguards to maintain the safety of the Wayne family. Of course, Kate refused.

Nowhere is safer than Wayne Manor.

Not being able to contact Bruce is annoying, even if Bruce is on the mission, he should know that Jason has been kidnapped, but he didn't even say a word. Dick is tired, and Tim comforts him, saying that Bruce would find a way if he knows, but Bruce probably doesn't know it yet.

Who knows!

Dick knows that Bruce must be doing something so important that he didn't even say a word. Alfred must be very nervous if he knows. Alfred has always been happy with Jason's return, so he must be worried now. After thinking about it, Dick thinks that instead of blaming Bruce, it is better to find Jason as soon as possible.

So he continues to work on the computer.

Tim wants him to rest. After all, the doctor told him not to work too hard. When his Alpha is not around, he is already considered a high-risk perception. If Dick makes himself too tired, he will be more prone to problems. Considering Dick's frequent contractions, Tim really doesn’t want to see Dick and the child in any accident. Although Dick is unwilling to give up, he’s finally persuaded by Tim and sits aside and watches Tim do things.

Tim and Barbara are very good at these aspects, but they barely found nothing. The store doesn’t have a monitor, so it’s impossible to know how those people got involved. The external monitor has been out of order for a long time, so the car’s license plate cannot be taken, and no netizens have uploaded related videos. They have almost no clues except for the live broadcast in the store that day.

However, Barbara still found something. "Tim, Dick, look at the tattoo on this hand, is this pattern very special?" She sent a picture.

The tattoo is only half, and the other half is hidden by the cuffs, but it’s already a good clue.

"The pattern is very special. I think I can ask Gotham's tattoo shop later." Tim grabs the pattern on his phone and looks back at Dick. His elder brother has heavy dark circles around his eyes and he’s really tired. Tim persuades him to take a rest, but he refuses.

Tim knows what Dick wants to do, but a place like a tattoo shop isn’t a place he can go to now, but Robin can, he will go with Batwoman.

Barbara also joins to persuade Dick, but Dick still insists on following, saying that he doesn’t want to stay at home as if he is incompetent. Barbara can understand, because when Jason fell into the hands of the clown, Dick didn’t know, when he knew everything, Jason was buried. He didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye, nor see Jason for the last time. Dick's heart was full of regret and guilt, so now when he can, how can he give up? He will not stand aside.

Even so, they still can't let Dick take risks.

Dick takes off the needle in Tim's hand and says, "Don't even think about it!" Dick knows Tim wants to stun him. This is a good trick Bruce taught them. He was the first Robin, so how could he not see Tim’s trick? He won't let it happen.

He doesn’t expect that he would be knocked out.

Tim stares at the mercenary in front of him with full of vigilance and hostility. How long has this super criminal been here? How many things does he know? Tim feels uneasy. He doesn't like the mercenary running into the Batcave or watching him holding his brother. These two things happen at the same time.

However, the Deathstroke only gives a sentence. "I will take care of him, you go busy." Then he carries his brother in his arms and goes upstairs, as if into an empty house.

Tim adds multiple layers of passwords to the computer quickly to make sure Deathstroke won’t get anything. Then he follows upstairs. Deathstroke is standing beside the pendulum clock. "Done?" His smile makes Tim very uncomfortable. "I don't know where his room is, can you lead me there?" The Deathstroke asks politely.

Tim is very unwilling, but currently he can only accept. Tim leads Deathstroke to Dick's room and watches the mercenary put Dick on the bed gently and cover him with a quilt.

"What do you want to do?" 

"Obviously, I want to take care of him." Deathstroke smiles. Tim can see his smile under the mask. "You don't have the ability to take care of him, so I have to come. At least, I can comfort him and the child, you can't."

Tim is very upset. Dick couldn't contact Deathstroke for a few months, yet now he comes. At this time he has a bad feeling. "Why now? You know that he has been contacting you recently, but you didn’t answer the phone."

"Why do I have to explain to you?" Deathstroke smiles, looks at Tim playfully, and says, "However, based on your hostility, I should explain it a little bit. He can't contact me because I have a contract. Now my work is done. I saw the stupid news and found out that you didn’t take good care of him and kidnapping happened. How can’t I come?”

"Bruce won't agree."

"Doesn’t matter. Your protective daddy has agreed that I can take care of your brother, don't believe it? You can ask him in person."

Tim doesn't know if he should believe this man. As far as he knows, Deathstroke is a good liar. But now the situation is extraordinary. Dick trusts this man and spends his heats with him. 

Although Dick didn't say anything, Tim knew that Dick must trust Deathstroke to do intimate things with him. Right now Deathstroke wants him to contact Bruce, but Bruce hasn't contacted them for a long time. Is it possible to contact Bruce? 

Even though he is full of doubts, he takes out his cell phone and calls. After all, this is the only way.

A familiar voice makes Tim smile, it’s Alfred who answers the phone. Thankfully, they finally answer the phone.

"Master Tim."

"Alfred, miss you so much, you guys don't call back." It's nice to hear Alfred's reassuring voice. It's the biggest relief these days.

"Master Bruce is dealing with some tricky things, and there is no way to contact you from time to time, but we all care about what is happening at home. Is Master Dick well? Do you find Master Jason?"

"It's great to hear your voice, Alfred, Dick is fine. And here’s one thing I want to confirm." Tim says, staring at the mercenary in front of him: "Does Bruce really agree to let Deathstroke enter the house to take care of Dick? ?"

"Has Mr. Wilson arrived? Yes, Master Tim, Master Bruce did agree to this."

Tim stares at Deathstroke’s smile, he is very upset, but what can he do? Bruce agreed. Tim knows that this is definitely not simple.

"I see, Alfred."

"Master Jason..."

"We have found some clues. Kate and I will go out and search for them, so is Barbara. Don't worry."

"Master Tim, you have to pay attention to your heat. The day is coming again. Be careful. Please help me say hello to Master Dick, Miss Gordon, Miss Kane, and Mr. Wilson. Master Tim, please find Master Jason."

"We definitely will, don't worry."

The phone ends.

It is now certain that Deathstroke has indeed had the permission. But Tim still worries about leaving Deathstroke at home with Dick, even if he knows very well that if he fights against Deathstroke, he will lose.

Then he has to walk away because Deathstroke starts to use pheromones to appease Dick. He doesn't want to cause more problems because of those smells. His heat is indeed approaching. He doesn’t want his heat to come earlier. Now, he must deal with one thing first. Tim walks into Bruce's room, finds some old clothes then comes out, covers his mouth and nose, throws these clothes into Dick's room and walks away quickly.

Deathstroke picks up the clothes and sees the note on it. "Change your outfit. I think we all agree. It would be troublesome for Deathstroke to appear in Wayne Manor."

Tim goes down to the Batcave. He plans to wait for Kate to come and do other actions.

  
  


****

Slade put on the black sweatshirt pants that Robin gave him.

This outfit is stupid, but he knows about the drone, so he should be careful in everything. Furthermore, he has many enemies, and he doesn't want to cause trouble because of a stupid drone. His Pretty Bird now has no ability to fight back... He doesn't want the things that happened to his other children to be repeated in Dick and the pup. He wants to make up.

Besides, if he is exposed, he will break his contract with Bruce Wayne. He’s a man who keeps his words. Unless there are better conditions, he won’t easily break his promise.

Yes, he made a deal with Bruce Wayne, a deal that both of them understand is a set-up game.

That little Robin said that Dick couldn't contact Wayne. Of course he couldn’t, because their good bat dad was with him and staring at him!

  
  
  


_ It must be said from the beginning.  _

_ Bruce Wayne went to England, as everyone knows. After Luthor was humiliated by Kate Kane, he asked him to assassinate Bruce Wayne. Of course, Slade knew that Batman wasn’t easy to kill. What's more, Bruce Wayne had another identity that prevented him from killing him: Pretty Bird's adoptive father. Bruce Wayne is Dick’s adoptive father. If he really killed Bruce Wayne, the Blue Bird will never talk to him again. Without him, how can they talk about raising children together? _

_ The reason why he falsely promised Luthor was to give himself an excuse. _

_ Slade went to England and sneaked into the hotel room where Bruce Wayne was staying. The butler had been stunned by him. He had to talk to Bruce Wayne. Although that wasn’t a good conversation, the deal still needed to be done. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Bruce Wayne was alerting. Slade knew he wanted to get a weapon—even though Batman was a human weapon. _

_ "I have a contract, but I want to discuss it with you," he said. _

_ Bruce Wayne was still on alert. "Talk." _

_ "Luthor wants me to kill you." Slade knew that he was rare to get straight to the point, he did it for the results he wanted. Normally, he would only hint at his clients, let them guess, and then make a better decision for him. But with Bruce Wayne, Batman, he didn't have to do these unnecessary actions. _

_ "I can imagine." Bruce Wayne said. "He thinks that if you kill me, he can take Dick." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "But you don't want to kill me." Bruce Wayne narrowed his eyes. "You just want to use this to negotiate with me." _

_ Slade didn’t respond, but they both knew it well. _

_ "If I fight you, you or me will be injured, but no matter which of us, Dick will not be pleased." He analyzed. "So you think you have a good bargaining chip, you are sure I will make a contract with you because of Dick." Bruce Wayne thought extremely fast, knowing that Dick didn't say anything, but he still cared about Slade Wilson somehow. He also knew that although Dick had not spoken to him for many years, he still loved him. He knew very well that whether it was him or Slade Wilson, no matter which side was injured or even died, Dick would suffer, not to mention that he was pregnant now and couldn't stand the sadness and lost Slade’s pheromone is more likely to cause Dick in danger. It would be very difficult for pregnant Omega without Alpha's comfort, let alone worse. Either way, it’s not good for Dick and the child. _

_ "We are wise men, so, just give me your decision" Slade said, "Luthor has always wanted Dick. This is well-known, and neither of us want that to happen." Seeing Bruce Wayne didn’t speak, he continued. "I took your money and made a private transaction with you, and this shit hurts him. Now, I will pay you back, then that agreement never exists." He added deliberately. "You can't be Batman all the time." _

_ Of course Bruce knew what he wanted to emphasize, and if his secret identity brought Deathstroke and someone knew it, there would be more damn trouble, and he couldn't take the risk. Deathstroke wasn’t the kind of person who would break the contract, he must be so desperate to be able to see Dick at any time. But there must be conditions, otherwise he wouldn’t spend so much time. _

_ "I won't force him, he has the command. I only want to see him and the child. If you agree, I won't kill you, Mr.Wayne." _

_ "He doesn't like you doing business with me in private." _

_ "Yes, he doesn't like it, but you aren't qualified to say this. It is you who came to me at the beginning. As long as you don’t say, it doesn’t matter. He won’t know." Slade continued, "I want to take care of him, you know he needs me too. Whether it's physical or psychological." He added. ”You don’t know he once miscarriage, do you? That child wasn’t mine by the way, it was a villain who raped him on a rooftop of bludhaven, I stopped her and took care of Pretty Bird. Unfortunately, some panic attack took his child’s life. You really don’t know. He needs me.” _

_ Bruce was silent for a long time. Deathstroke said Dick had miscarriage, when the hell happened and what the hell happened? No wonder Dick cares about Deathstroke, no wonder Dick spent his heat with Deathstroke… Because the one who took care of him after he's been raped was Deathstroke. Now he understood everything. _

_ Yet his business here was dragging on. He didn’t know what trick Talia was playing. She left no trace this time. He was still waiting for the breach, so he couldn't go back. This put his sons in danger. The falcon outside was staring at the prey at all times. The old fox, Luthor, already wanted to kill him and took Dick, bastard.  _

_ Although Kate is temporarily in town, it’s not a long-term solution after all. He must go back as soon as possible. Luthor spreads rumors in the media every day, and Dick suffers, which is not good for the pregnant Omega. Especially the one who had miscarriage before. Although he didn't like Slade Wilson, Dick needed him after all, otherwise he wouldn't find him to spend the heat. In Dick's belly, it’s Wilson's child, did he really want to separate them? _

_ The child is Wilson's weakness. _

_ Slade knew that a long-term plan for major returns, he wasn’t in a hurry, let Bruce Wayne took his time. _

_ "I agree with you, but I also have my conditions." Wayne made a decision, and Slade showed an expression of interest. "That transaction has never happened before, and according to Dick's wishes, you are free to contact him, but you are not allowed to hurt him, and you are not allowed to do anything to hurt the child." He continued, "No matter what Dick wants in the future, live with whom, no matter how he educates his children, how he raises them, you must respect him and let him make decisions. In addition, since you are bound to live in my house, then we must make an agreement, you are not allowed to touch anything in the cave, if you try to get something out of it, you will lose Dick and your child. You know this better than anyone else. Also, stay low-key. If your identity is exposed, it will make Dick very troublesome. Then all our agreements will be invalidated." He added: "You know I don't give a damn if you come to kill me or not, you also know that I would rather be a broken piece of jade than an intact tile." _

_ "Deal." _

  
  
  
  


He reached an agreement with Bruce Wayne, and now he can freely enter and exit Wayne Manor to meet his Pretty Bird. In fact, he has more important things to talk to Dick. Slade knows that Wayne’s money thing really hurt Dick. If it weren't for this, Dick won't just give up their relationship.

Slade also knows that Dick only has Jason before him. After Jason died, Dick accepted his pursuit because of that rape incident. He knows that the kid named Jason is very important to Dick, and he can feel it in the countless moments they spent together.

However, he also knows that Dick has some feelings for him, but he just doesn't want to lose Jason, and it happened that at this very moment he is messed up because of Bruce Wayne's money, so Dick chose Jason. After that, they didn't talk about it, Slade wanted to find a chance to talk to Dick, but he never had a chance.

Now the opportunity has finally come. Daddy Bat agrees that he can visit Dick freely. The second Robin that is always full of hostility is not there. Although the third Robin is always watching, he is afraid of his pheromones, so he doesn’t come close. Now, he can finally talk to his Pretty Bird.

His Pretty Bird is awakened.

"Slade..." Dick wants to sit up, but he is a little uncomfortable. Slade lifts him up and sits directly behind Dick, just like the days they had spent before. He let Dick lean on his shoulders, because he likes it too.

Slade didn't talk to him, but first released some pheromones to make Dick relax, and the child in his stomach doesn't seem to be naughty anymore. After that, Dick gets up from Slade.

"Why are you here?" Dick makes sure he is in Wayne Manor, not Slade's house. He’s not taken away by Slade, he is still at home.

"It's a long story, your dad let me come to see you at any time." Slade touches the hair on the back of Dick's neck. The Blue Bird's hair has already been so long.

When Dick hears it, he knows something is wrong: "Are you going to explain?" He looks back and finds that Slade is wearing Bruce's clothes, looks so funny.

"It was given to me by your third brother. We both agree that Deathstroke can’t appear in Wayne Manor and be photographed by paparazzi outside, and then the whole world knows it." He smiles.

"Slade."

"Okay, I will explain." Slade covers Dick's right hand. "Your old Bat paid me so that I can see you, because he may not be able to come back before you give birth, and you need Alpha, and I happen to be the father of this child, so I’m qualified."

Dick knows that Slade hasn't said everything, but he doesn't have much energy to ask him. Now, he would rather take it as a fact and probably not far from it. Believe it anyway, it’s Bruce who agreed. Although he is dissatisfied with Bruce that negotiated with Slade privately, at least this time Slade is quite honest.

"We need to talk." Slade comes close to Dick, holds his hands, and says. "I know you are worried that I don’t know how to teach children. I admit that I am indeed not responsible enough for my other children. Whether it's Joseph or Rose... I feel guilty." He massages Dick's palm, making him feel warm. "I also know that you always love your brother, Jason. He is an indelible existence in your heart. I knew it when I pursued you." Seeing Dick doesn’t respond, Slade continues: "I never thought of monopolizing your heart. I know that's impossible, but I also know that you aren’t a person who doesn’t care about feelings. You have feelings for me, otherwise you don't need to care about money. What do you do with me? I know that I have never been known for being affectionate, but in the past few years we have been together, you definitely know my feelings for you."

Dick's blue eyes meet Slade's eye. He knows that Slade is good at acting, but he knows that Slade isn’t now. After many years of getting along, he still has a way to judge. Dick knows that Slade is suggesting that he can accept Jason's existence. He doesn't care about Dick being with Jason, as long as Dick still accepts him. However, he can't make decisions in these matters alone. He must take Jason into consideration. What would Jason think?

But Jason now...

"Slade, I can't calmly talk about this with you right now." Dick's smell exudes worry and anxiety. "Jason is kidnapped. I’m upset because I can't find him. I can't talk to you behind his back. Yes, I have feelings for you. I chose Jason and abandoned you...Slade,I’m sorry, but can we stop talking about this at this time?”

The older man surely knows that it’s impossible for them to talk about anything at this moment, let alone forcing Dick to give him any promise. He doesn't want to do this. He also promised to Bat everything to Dick to call the shots, not to make Dick sad. However, Slade knows that the reaction of Blue Bird meant that the words and sentences just said do really strike Dick's heart, and he has a chance.

The tension and anxiety revealed in Dick's smell makes Slade very worried, he releases his pheromones to soothe the pregnant Omega until he relaxes his body and the smell returns to normal. Tiredness sweeps across Dick again, his eyelids heavier and so does his body. Slade notices and helps him lie down and covers him with a quilt.

"Sleep well, my pretty bird," He murmured inside, "I will help you save him. For you, for our children." Jason can make Dick happy, he won't make him sad, he wants his Bird to be happy.

Deathstroke arrives at the Batcave, and orders Robin to go upstairs.

"You don't want to go upstairs until you watch me leave. I don't care, but your brother needs someone to take care."

Tim sneaks a glance at the older man. He can't help but stare at Deathstroke, fearing that he would do some tricks, but he doesn't want to watch Deathstroke undress and puts on his suit in the Batcave.

"What do you want?" Robin asks, although he doesn't expect he will talk.

But he doesn’t expect that Slade tells him the answer directly. "I saw the clues of your second brother. I know some things. Now I’m going to look up that clue. You’d better go there and take care of your big brother. After all, it seems impossible to let Robin show up with Deathstroke and fight and save people together."

Tim can feel Deathstroke's smile behind the mask, but he can't stop it anyway. He doesn't like this feeling, he must make a plan...

"Wait for my good news, kid."

  
  
  


***

Jason knows that Dick must be very nervous now, and he also knows that he is probably doomed this time. After Black Mask was kicked by him, he was nourished in bed for three days. These days, his men would come and inject him at any time to keep him lying on the bed. Roman will come to him anytime.

Although it isn't his first time, Roman is the first Alpha he slept with. During the unwarranted heat, Roman was right by his side, and Jason had no choice but to use Roman's penis.

If he has a chance this time, he will still dig out Roman's little secrets and kill him. Maybe he is a little addicted, after all, Roman is still a good punch bag.

As expected, Black Mask enters the room.

"Sweetheart, daddy is here, do you miss me?" Roman turns on the lights, and the dim room is more ambiguous due to the yellow light. Jason knows that Black Mask must have made this "rumpus room" specially for him. Damn pervert.

Although he can't move, he still can't stop himself from bombarding Roman. "Miss you ? The only thing I missed was blowing your fucking head off."

"My dick head? You really make Daddy soooo flattered!" Roman smiles and goes closer. "You must very miss Daddy's powerful scent. Can Luthor gratify you little slut? "He can't bear the news that Luthor may even claim Jason. "That bald shit thinks he is attractive, and he wants to have a harem. Such a perv, but don't worry my sweetheart, Daddy only wants you."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Actually, your power is just your sad imagination. Both you and Luthor are bald heads. The biggest difference between you two is that someone will love him." Jason can't help firing.

"Do you mean your brother? I read the news about your brother and that bald man. Your dad doesn't like this son-in-law, right? I really don't understand how your brother wants that bald man and having a body."

"You also think I want you."

At this time, Roman’s phone rings, he has to answer it, but when he picks it up, he roars again: "How many times I told you. You are not allowed to call me when I’m dealing with my Omega. Is it because you are a deaf? Why do I have a bunch of unanswered calls before I am finished? What the fuck? You think you are the same as your boss, me?" After Roman hung up the phone, another lewd smile showed on his face. 

"Sweetheart, you can only be mine. I’ll fucking breed you with my semen, just like what Luthor has done to your brother. You’ll have my pups. We are going to have dozens of little bald heads, and they must be as domineering as their Daddy, me." Roman says, while taking off suits and clothing.

He fucking changes the topic! "You probably won't be able to tell which one is yours when you see the babies. Because that the black shit-like mask on your face is stuck on your face forever, maybe Luthor would think that these pups belong to him."

Roman continues. "Our child must be as cute as you, as domineering as me, Alphas are handsome, just like me, and Omegas can’t be as troublesome as you."

Hell! "Seriously, how do you make your child believe that you are their father? Just looking at your face, it's completely unconvincing! You think I’m a trouble and why the fuck you keep harassing me? Are you sure you are Alpha? I doubt you are trying to let me fuck you back which I’ve done that too many times, but I want to reiterate that there is shit on your face. Thank you for not contacting me."

"You haven't eaten anything. You must be hungry. Daddy has to feed you well. Omega like you is Daddy’s favorite! Do you think I will give up if you say this much? Anyway, your first time It’s mine and you’re always mine.”

Jason rolls his eyes and exclaims deeply. "Why on earth am I leaving Bruce?"

"But... if you dare kick my cock again, Daddy will be sad to punish you." Roman grabs Jason's chin and cheeks with a threatening look, and then smiles abnormally. "However, if I didn't see the news, I would still not know your real name is Jason Todd, what a golden boy, it turns out that your father is Bruce Wayne! Wouldn’t you have a fling with that stinky man? It’s slutty! You really like daddys, right? Daddy will take good care of you."

Jason shakes his head, and says casually, "I have a new brother in my family, can I use him in exchange for my freedom?" Just kidding, Dick will be upset if he really does this shit on that skinny. Besides, being Robin is not his fault, he was too mean to the skinny. And if Roman kidnaps that replacement, Jason knows that he will be demolished by Superboy.

"That tiny kid? He's too skinny! Besides, he looks like a straight A student and I'm not interested in minors. Daddy loves your curvy body. You are capable of breeding dozens of children for me." Roman takes off Jason's pants. Squeezes Jason's buttocks and breast.

**Fucking bastard!** Jason roars in his mind.

"Seriously, People watch porn always fast forward the dialogue because they just wanna see actors fuck each other, why the hell do you have soooo many bullshits? You finish all the porn on your computer?"

"Your big brother is a beauty, but Daddy likes you, and you’re going to listen to me for your lifetime! Does Daddy feed you well? Yeah!"

**How can Roman have so much shit today!** Jason doesn’t like it.

Jason's eyes turn back. "Oh, I’m sorry, I never saw an Alpha with a micropenis. God must hate you." Although Roman hasn't even thrust. "Oh fuck, have it your way, I don’t believe you can do it for long. And it's better than listening to your shit anyway."

"Do you want to be a porn star? It's a pity that Daddy can't bear to let other alphas to fuck you."

"Oh shut up, I'd rather be Grundy’s roommate!" Jason remembers the days when he deliberately went to jail, it was much more fun than here.

"I won't throw you to that big zombie!" 

"I have changed my mind. I will go back and tell Luthor to take me and my brother ASAP." It’s more fun to play Roman than Luthor… But it’s not like now.

"So you did hook up with that bald guy? You slutty Omega! It seems that Daddy has to bite you.Fuck Luthor, he’s head is like a bulb." Roman grabs Jason's leg and separates it.

Jason knows that he’s shit now. He hopes that Roman won’t really bite him. "Seriously, if you continue to speak, I will kill myself."

"I don't believe that you don’t like Daddy’s biiiiig cock... Fuck, another phone call!" Roman answers the phone again, and throws the phone after scolding his men.

"Don't you know how to mute it?" Jason can’t stand it. Why is Black Mask so stupid? 

Roman takes out a potion from the drawer: "Shhh, sweetheart, in order to get you pregnant with my pup as soon as possible, you have to take some candy. Let Luthor fuck himself. If Daddy loses you, Daddy will be upset, and this is not going to happen." he says while injecting the aphrodisiac into Jason's body.

Jason knows what shit it is.

"If you want a child but don't have a partner, go adopt one. Just like Bruce Wayne. Oh no, your IQ or your appearance is less than one-thousandth of his. Oh, forget it, you are not suitable for raising children, so you better not have any children! "Oops, he can smell his pheromones. This is a newly developed heat aphrodisiac on the black market, and the effect is immediate. Roman uses this thing on him. Jason knows that this meant that Roman really doesn't want him to escape from his hands again.

Goddamn Alpha.

Jason feels Roman's knot swell in him.

"Well, does your Dad have my skills?" Roman looks at Jason contentedly. Jason turns his face to his side and makes Roman unhappy, so he pulls Omega's face back to make him look at him. "Fuck, you’re so tight, Daddy’s gonna fill you with my cumload."

Jason came back from an outlandish wandering. 

Fuck, don’t ask this question. Now he doesn't have the mood to act and say something like "I can't feel my legs." But he really can't feel it, because Roman drugs him to collapse him on the bed. Since Roman is so confident, he doesn’t have to be polite. "Er, what do you want me to say? Are you going to talk nonsense until you are hard? Oh, I’m sorry, so you are done already? Why don't you pull your dirty cock out of my body?"

"Sweetheart, Daddy's cock is dirty, so that’s why Daddy uses your sterile vagina to wash it and it will be disinfected."

"Fuck, haven't you had sex education?"

"Shut up! Daddy's knot is still hardt! Now is a good time to bite you."

"Then you have to ask the gentleman who put the sword around your neck if you can mark me first. Wait, don't turn your head, be careful that you touch the sword and cut your dick head. I’m too nice to warn you."

Roman sees the sword on his neck and says. "Who that fuck are you? How dare you bother me?" But he doesn't dare to move.

"The sword is on your neck, and you still speak so incomprehensibly." Jason continues, "What? Where’s your ambition to mark me?"

Roman fart.

"Fuck, water sound? How many days you haven’t go to the toilet?."

"Who are you? Who sent you to kill me!" Damn, he accidentally shit on his pants.

Deathstroke smirks three times, and then knocks out the Black Mask, he doesn't want to grind with this idiot. After confirming that Roman is unconscious like a dead pig, Jason stares at Slade and asks. "Why are you here?"

"If you don't go home, your big brother will be physically exhausted." Deathstroke downplays, but Jason knows that Dick must not be able to eat or take a good rest these days.

"You’ve been drugged, right?"

Jason nods.

"Your scent... This bastard also used aphrodisiac on you." Deathstroke knocks Roman.

Jason nods again.

"I think you and I agree that we don't want to see the bloody broken penis, so if the knot is finished, tell me, I'll help you to pull the sucker out." 

"But I can't just go back like this. I was kidnapped in the public eyes, and it’s impossible to suddenly return to the manor." Jason's eyes are very firm, just calling the police can make Roman angry. worth it. "Use his cell phone, call the police for me, and let the police come, then I can go back."

"And Gotham's gang may have a major reshuffle. I like it." Deathstroke takes some photos for Jason, and some close-up angles made Roman's face particularly clear. Jason immediately knew what he wanted, and specially cooperated with the performance. In the photo, he is a poor Omega who has been raped.

"I will send these photos to Gordon first, and then call the police, so that they can handle things easily."

"Brilliant." Jason likes to play people, and it seems that Slade is too. He seems to like this Alpha a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wayne Rest Area: "XX Rest Area" is a Taiwanese slang means this is a popular place that people go to, but with mocking meaning, cos people go there to see scandal or some famous people’s life drama. 
> 
> * "be a broken piece of jade than an intact tile" (寧為玉碎不為瓦全) means "better to die with honour than to survive in disgrace."
> 
> Damian is coming on next chapter.


	12. Damian

News keeps reporting Jason's miraculous return. After all, only a few Omegas can call the police after being kidnapped. DSNG car is waiting 24 hours outside Wayne Manor. Anything can become the material of the news. What is more exaggerated than ever is that there are even vendors who set up stalls outside, called Wayne Rest Area Night Market.

Dick tried to drive them away, but they would only shoot at him with a camera. The police came to drive them away but it was useless. They dispersed in a rush, but they swarmed in after a while, it was useless. Some people even choked and said, "You think you are the owner of this place? Ask Bruce Wayne to come out, and we will leave. You, a pregnant Omega, will take prenatal education at home!"

Slade was right, the paparazzi would ignore him. Dick murmured.

Of course, the talk show would not let them go: "Bruce Wayne’s second son, the resurgent Omega, was drugged in the dessert shop and kidnapped by five Alphas in public view. After the kidnapping, such major news hasn’t cooled down. Now, this Omega has brought new entertainment to the people. Yes, what is it? Yes, the hottest topic these days is that he is back! He is back. Not only did he come back, he also sent his rapist Black Mask to the police station ..."

"Glad that you didn't break the remote control." Dick turns off the TV, walks to the bed, and sits next to Jason.

Two weeks have passed, Jason is almost recovered, and he can even go out with Kate and the others at night. Incidentally, he’s also dressed as Batman, so people won’t think that Batman went abroad with Bruce Wayne.

Although Slade and Jason both chose to not tell Dick the truth, Dick could still be aware. There was a lot of gossip, saying that Jason was raped by Black Mask, then he called the police, and the photos taken by Black Mask as a hobby became evidence. The cell phone was used as evidence fell into the hands of the police, and even the illegal business with him was confiscated.

Those are only partial facts. What Dick really cares about is Jason’s feelings. Jason looks like nothing happened, but Dick feels pain just watching the news footage when Jason was rescued. He followed Kate and Tim to the hospital that day. Jason had just finished his medical examination and was pushed out while sitting on the wheelchair. He had only cleaned up the dirt on his body, he didn't have much strength yet. As the surrogate parent, Kate handled the trivial matters of the police station and the hospital for Jason. Dick and Tim were with Jason in a complicated mood.

Jason said that everything was okay, and he has taken contraceptive drugs. It only needs to track a few times to confirm that he’s not pregnant. Dick hugged him and said nothing. Because he didn't know what to say, Little Wing shouldn't be so strong, but he was surprisingly strong. 

In a way, Dick hopes that Jason can cry. How can he not cry when he encounters such a thing? But his Little Wing is too strong. He has been too strong before. He doesn't like others who despise him because he is Omega, so he desperately wants to prove himself with strength comparable to Alpha. All these make him too strong...

It's not that he doesn't know Dick's worries, but Jason knows that it’s impossible not to tell Dick everything. He hadn't been able to tell it before, because he didn't want Dick to know about his past. He knows that not saying anything is not good for both of them. Since they are going to spend their whole life together, it’s necessary to be frank with each other. He also understands that the fellow Slade won’t give up Dick. There are a lot of things to talk about between the three of them, they can't escape.

So Jason takes Dick's hand and gives him a soft kiss, asking him to lie down with him. Dick’s eyes are blue, like the poolside beside Talia’s villa, clear but bottomless, sparkling in the morning because of the sunshine...

Dick looks at Jason, the last time he looks at him like this as if a century had passed. Little Wing's eyes are blue and also green, like the mountains in the distance. He knows that Little Wing wants to tell him something, so he waits quietly.

"We said goodbye that year. No one thought it would be a farewell. No matter what happened, it wasn’t your fault, Dickie." Jason says, "I don't know how I was resurrected. When I woke up , I found myself in a small space, then I realized it was a coffin." He didn’t describe in detail how he crawled out of that coffin, because he had no memory of what happened after that.

"After that, Talia found me. It was hard to believe that she took care of me personally, but I never got better, so she pushed me into the Lazarus Pit... Yes, hide from the old demon. Later, she asked the teacher to train me and gave me funds so that I could do everything I wanted to do.” Then he chose to blow up Bruce, but at the last minute he took his hand. "Because you are also there, I have been avoiding news of you. I want to sink my heart to get revenge, but it’s another matter to see you." After stopping his plan, he chose to engage in Gotham's gang. It was at that time that he met Black Mask.

"I don't know what happened, and suddenly I was in heat. Only Roman was next to me." Thinking of that situation, he still felt a little funny. "He never thought that he would be forced by an Omega. I guess he fell in love with me at that time." But he also used the trust of Black Mask to secretly do a lot of things. "I used that shotgun to blow up the drone, the news footage was me. Roman recognized me, so he found a chance to tie me up."

Dick strokes Jason's cheek and fiddles with his white bangs. Dick knows that his Little Wing was an understatement, and the actual situation might be many times worse than these. "I'm sorry, Little Wing, I wasn’t by your side when those things happened..."

"You don't have to apologize, that's my choice." Jason knows that he had many opportunities to reunite with Dick, but he chose revenge. No one is to blame, even Bruce. He knew Bruce's personality, but he just couldn't let go, just wanted to force Bruce to admit something...Perhaps, stubbornness is the biggest commonality between him and Bruce. "I also know that you accepted Slade's pursuit, your relationship with him is by no means just the friend you mentioned. You can't fool people, Dick, you can't fool the people closest to you."

"Little Wing, I want to comfort you, how come it turns you to counsel me?" Dick touches Jason's forehead, and the two look at each other closely. "I can't abandon you, even after I know this. You used to live alone on the street and suffered a lot. Not long after you joined us, you... Then you drifted away again, Jason , I can’t let you wander outside by yourself. We will form a family, a warm home.”

"But can you push Slade away? Dick, you can't, because you are Dick Grayson, and you have his child, seven months."

"You want me to abandon you and be with him?" Dick grabs Jason by the shoulder and looks at him in surprise, but his tone is very firm. "I can't abandon you unless you say you don't love me."

Jason pulls him back, and the two look at each other. "How could I not love you? I fell in love with you when I first saw you." Looking at Dick's confused eyes, he smiled. "I can't abandon you, and don't want to see what you give up for me. So, I hope, maybe you, maybe... you can consider accepting Slade."

Dick's eyes widened.

"What?"

Jason grabs Dick's hand and puts it to his chest. "I didn't lie to you. My heart beats the same as usual. I'm serious. I hope you don't abandon Slade. Maybe we can become family." He knows that Deathstroke is good for Dick, he can probably tell something. Deathstroke came to rescue him for Dick, they tacitly knew. Jason also admires Slade for entrapping Black Mask. If they become a family, they may get along well. Anyway, they are not ordinary people, and Deathstroke’s join is not a strange thing.

"Little Wing, you..." Dick is very surprised. He never thought that Jason would say such things, nor did he think that Jason would see things like this. He can't give up Jason, and neither did Jason. He can't make a clean cut off with Slade, so Jason accepts Slade for him...

"I love everything about you."

Dick is speechless, he doesn't know how to respond for a while. Jason knows that his face is blushing, and added, "You know I’m not a person who can easily say these things, so you can answer me if you want, or kiss me if you want, don't make me blush here awkward!"

So Dick smiles, holds Jason's cheek, and gives him a deep kiss.

Although he hasn’t made a decision yet, there are more important things to deal with now.

The two quickly take off each other's clothes. They used to promise to give their first time to each other, but in the end they all gave others. But regardless of the past, today is their first night.

With a seven-month belly, Dick is a little inconvenient, so Jason suggests that they help each other once. After the orgasm, Jason hugs Dick from behind, feeling satisfied. Dick holds Jason's hand on his belly, feeling at ease.

They fell asleep soon.

Slade walks in. He has just received Luthor's customer complaint call and is in a good mood.

Bruce Wayne is not dead, making Luthor very crazy. Of course, from the beginning, Slade didn't intend to kill Bruce Wayne. Luthor is stupid, thinking that he would get what he wanted. The disgusting bald head yelled on the phone for a higher price than Bruce Wayne had offered, but that was impossible. Luthor couldn't afford the price, nor could he give it.

Slade walks to Dick, looks at Omega's sleeping face, and looks at the cross of two Omega's fingers, how intimate and natural it is. He doesn't feel much about this Omega named Jason, but after seeing his aggressive style, it’s really hard to dislike him. Slade thinks, maybe he can really accept this Omega, and shares Dick with him.

Dick's belly is getting bigger and bigger, and the baby will be born in two months. He had three children, but they all lost. The eldest son died, the second son and his daughter stopped talking to him. He hopes to grow up with this unborn child. He has lost the opportunity to get along with three children. He is not a competent father, but hopes to make up for it. This child is his hope.

Slade knows that it’s impossible to have any legal relationship with Dick in his own capacity, but they have at least one child, and they could become family members. Dick loves Jason, and getting married is their wish when they were young. If death hadn't taken Jason away, he might never get Dick. This is fate. He should thank Jason and cherish it.

If these two Omegas want to get married, he would fully support them. He is their family, he will be their family, so those in the law are not important. As for the bald head, if Luthor keeps his vain hope, Slade doesn't guarantee that he can resist the impulse.

The white-haired man sits on the recliner aside and closes his eyes to rest.

  
  


******

They finally returned to Gotham.

As soon as the private jet landed and got off the plane, Bruce couldn't help but take a few more breaths of Gotham's air. Even though Gotham often has smog and PM 2.5 value sometimes exceeds the standard, it's still his hometown. How can he not miss it?

His trip this time was very secret, because there were things he had to cover up first, so this time was different. There was no media waiting outside the airport until he got outside the manor before he experienced what is Wayne Rest Area Night Market.

Bruce immediately picked up the phone to call the police and asked the police to drive away the paparazzis. The car barely drove into the manor from the crowd, and Bruce asked Alfred to drive the car into the garage to avoid being photographed.

"Come." He says to the nine-year-old who is still sitting in the car, "Damian."

"Tt." A short-haired, little boy walks out of the car, as if he is not satisfied with anything.

"Master Damian, I will take you to your room in a while.."

Bruce has asked Dick and Tim to clean an empty room. He doesn't want Alfred to be too tired, so when they got home, Alfred just takes Damian to the room. Bruce only said to prepare a room, but didn't elaborate, so the others in the house don't know that a boy will join their family tonight.

With a long sword in hand, Damian follows Alfred to the house. Alfred doesn’t take him directly to his room, but first introduces the history of the mansion and the various rooms to him. The little devil looks everywhere, leaving a smell everywhere, but Alfred is a Beta and can't smell it.

Bruce goes upstairs, he wants to see Dick and Jason. He has been away from home for so long, Dick's belly must have been bigger. And what happened to Jason, Bruce didn't say anything, but he is worried. There is no light in Jason's room, Dick's room is full of laughing. Bruce knows that the two sons are probably sleeping together. This is not surprising, they have been like this before.

"Di—" Bruce was about to call his dear son’s name, but he didn’t expect to see this: Dick, Jason, and—Slade Wilson are in bed. They are tickling each other, the three of them poke and tickle, laughing, not even noticing that he is standing at the door.

The damn white-haired man is the first to notice him. Bruce doesn't believe this man would not notice him, he must have noticed before he set foot in the doorway.

"Good boys, your daddy is here." Of course Slade has heard the footsteps a long time ago. The footsteps are not from the Timbird or the Red Bat. Who else can it be? Of course it's the old Bat. Therefore, Slade particularly distracted the attention of the two little birds, so that the petrified Bat can watch now.

"Bruce?" Dick sits up excitedly, the pregnant Omega's dress loose and his thighs exposed. Bruce just watches Slade Wilson pull his shirt.

"You're back, Bruce." Jason says coolly.

Bruce is not happy because they had a good time before he came, but Jason talked so coolly in the next second. Jason can play with Deathstroke so joyful, what is this white-haired man? Bruce originally expected Jason to influence Dick and keep Deathstroke away from their home, but now it seems his two sons have run away with a hipster.

"Bruce, you are finally back." Dick moves out of bed, walks to Bruce, and gives him a hug. "A lot has happened these days when you left. Well, I think you know it all." As smart as him, of course he noticed the stiffness on Bruce's face. "Bruce, the three of us decided to live together."

Slade is very satisfied. He can hear the crisp sound of sanity interrupted from Bruce Wayne's brain. What could make him happier than this?

"By the way, why did you let us clean a room?" Jason asks, "Superboy came to help, and now he’s out on a date with the Skinny."

Bruce looks at Deathstroke, then looks at his two sons, thinking that Deathstroke will eventually know Damian's existence, there is no need to deliberately hide it, it’s meaningless. "I have dealt with some things in the UK these few months, which is very tricky." Talia worked on several levels for him to crack, but he failed in the last level and was captured. Talia came to him, handed Damian to him, and told him: "Beloved, I can't teach our son anymore." After that, she brought all the centaurs left, leaving him and Damian looking at each other.

He quickly did a DNA test for Damian, connected to the computer in the Batcave, confirmed the kinship. Damian is indeed Talia and his son, not a smoke bomb that Talia used to make trouble.

"Later, you will see Damian."

When Bruce says that they had a new brother, Dick feels very excited and wants to see him soon. Jason chuckles and says. "It's so dark and the wind is so strong. Dad goes to sea and brings the new brother back." which is edited from his elementary school’s English textbook. But what makes him happy is that there may be challengers for the replacement, he can know the taste of being replaced.

"You." Bruce stares at the older man, they have a lot to talk about.

Slade smiles and leaves the room with his prospective father-in-law. When leaving, Bruce closes Dick's room door lightly. Then he takes Slade to another empty room, they pull each other's collars and threaten each other.

"I will vacate another room for you. You are not allowed to sleep with those two." 

"We've slept for many days, is there any difference?" Slade adds. "Your bathtub is so big, it's more than enough for three people."

Bruce tightens the force on his fist, knowing that the super mercenary in front of him is irritating him. "I don't know how you convinced Jason, I don't allow you to hurt them both."

"Our contract still counts, but if you unilaterally want to break the contract, I will definitely make you regret it. Besides, you really don't know your second son, Wayne."

"Stop talking nonsense, I hope you know how to measure."

"The same with you, don't destroy my trust in you."

"Oh, do you trust me?"

When the two of them are fighting each other in such a difficult time, Something happens in Dick's room.

After Damian got rid of Alfred, he immediately flashes into Dick's room, squatting on the top of the closet, looking down, watching everything. Dick saw him and thought of Bruce’s appearance when he was a child. There is only a difference in pupil color between them. Jason also saw the boy. The boy in front of him is similar to Bruce when he was a child and was almost carved out of the same mold, except for those eyes... that The green eyes reminded him of Talia, who also has a pair of green eyes.

"You must be Damian." Dick opens his arms and wants the kid to jump down. Jason pushes him away. "You have a big belly, do you want that kid to jump down? Let me."

But Damian doesn't jump off, his eyes are sharp, like a falcon. Jason only feels that he is treated as prey, which is not very good.

"Mine."

"What?" Jason didn't hear what Damian said.

"He's so cute." Dick didn't hear that clearly either. He just thinks the kid looks cute.

"All mine!" Damian roars like a hunting, and releases strong Alpha pheromones in the next second. The smell is very strong. He wants to make everything here smell like him. Announcing that this site belongs to him, and everything here belongs to him.

"You..." Dick presses his stomach and almost falls to the ground. Fortunately, he grabs the railing of the bed. Jason resists the weakness of his legs, but still can't hold it, the two eventually fall to the ground. Damian's Alpha pheromone scent is too strong, even if they are trained, they don’t expect a nine-year-old boy to have such a strong scent. They are completely unprepared and cannot stand such a strong scent.

Jason feels that something is about to flow out of his body. “Damn it.” he doesn't want to go into heat for this stupid reason. Dick keeps retching, but can’t vomit. Damian jumps down, looks at Dick, says, "You are pregnant. It seems that my father likes you very much."

"What...not..." Of course Dick knows what Damian meant, how can his child belong to Bruce!

"Since you carrys father's child, there is no need to bond you." Damian turns to Jason. "This Omega is tall and muscular, good."

Jason only feels that the little demon suddenly leaps towards him like a cheetah, even though he resisted hard, he still pulls off his pants. Damian opens his mouth wide, his teeth are obvious. Jason continues to resist. The damn kid wants to mate an adult. The kid's pheromones made his body softer and weaker, it was difficult to concentrate.

Just when Dick and Jason are about to lose consciousness, Bruce kicks the door and walks in.

"Damian!" He yells at the boy, and immediately separates the boy and Jason. "What are you doing!" Knowing he is right, Damian tries to mark Jason.

"Declare sovereignty." The boy says calmly, "Father, I am your only bloodson. Your things will be mine in the future. Both Omegas will also be mine. It's just that the one who is pregnant, I won't steal him, after all, he has my brother in his belly. This one looks good, and will definitely give birth to many good offspring."

At the moment of hitting the ceiling, Bruce manages to regain some sanity. He decides to postpone dealing with Damian's problem. He knows that Deathstroke is standing behind him, he could feel the anger of Alpha. "Take them out." Deathstroke is a strengthened man. In addition to the increase in intelligence, various senses are also improved, so his sense of smell will be more acute than ordinary people. Therefore, when Damian releases his scent to the Omega who is pregnant with his child. Deathstroke's anger will be doubled. Which means: danger. So Bruce has to remind him and let him take Omega as the most important.

Slade used to be on the verge of an attack, but now he calms down. He quickly covers Jason's lower body, then carries the two Omegas out. He meets Alfred in the corridor, asking him about the two empty rooms and placing the two Omegas separately. Seeing that Jason's physical condition is not good, Alfred goes to Tim's room and takes an inhibitor to Jason, but it would take some time before the effect appears. Slade releases some mild pheromones. Dick's condition is better and he has recovered some strength.

In Dick's room, Damian is very upset that Bruce asks a strange Alpha to take the two Omegas away. He yells at Bruce. Bruce isn't to be easily dealt with either. He also yells at Damian. The two are yelling until Damian is defeated.

"Why can't I mate him? He didn't resist!"

"You can make love only if you fall in love, if you don’t love each other, it’s rape." Bruce tells Damian seriously. "Of course Jason doesn’t love you. You just want to conquer him. Your scent makes him can’t resist, it’s not mean he doesn’t resist!"

"Nonsense! Mating Omega is Alpha's natural right!" Damian continues yelling, Bruce getting very angry.

"It is barbaric to use this Alpha roaring sound to fight." Bruce grabs Damian by the shoulder, not letting him break free. "It seems that I must teach you etiquette first. Alpha, Beta, and Omega in my house do not belong to you. Don't treat them as your possessions." The little devil refuses to subdue, saying that he is Alpha and has those Omega is his natural right. "Your grandpa indulged you too much, you are not the king of this world!"

Damian’s notion makes Bruce a headache. Talia and his demon father must have been instilling in him that Alpha is the ruler of the world, and he is the future conqueror. That’s why Damian marks everything he sees. Things must smell like him, and when he sees Omega, he wants to possess.

What surprised Bruce even more is that Damian has become a sexually mature Alpha at the age of nine. With Alpha pheromones, it seems that Talia has somehow accelerated Damian’s growth, especially in terms of sexual characteristics. The kid must be turned on the right path before he falls.

"You go down with me." Ignoring Damian's punches and kicks, Bruce forces the nine-year-old child to the Batcave. The house here is too messy, there is no need to let Damian continue to cause trouble.

"Father, you brought me here, do you want me to go with you?" Damian looks at his father who is wearing his suit, with a hint of expectation in his heart. They were notified by GCPD as soon as they arrived in the cave. They call Batman, and Batman will go.

"No, you just stay here and don't even think about going anywhere." Batman jumps into the Batwing, ready to take the waterway. "You don't know how much trouble you caused. If you have good behavior when I come back, then you are qualified to talk to me about other things." Without giving Damian a chance to argue, he immediately drove the Batwing Into the waterway.

Damian looks at the man who was leaving, his eyes narrow. His mother mentioned to him that Batman has three Robins, and the two Omegas upstairs are Batman's first two Robins. The first one is pregnant and the second one is struggling. The third one is not at home.

"Tt." Damian stands in front of the cabinet displaying past clothes, clenching his fists.

He will be the Robin of his father, he will.


	13. New Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming~  
> Poor Timmy.

In an abandoned factory somewhere in Gotham, after Batman packed the last thug, his cloak followed him to turn around, rolling up countless dust. Now, the thugs regret choosing such a place as a base but never clean it.

Jumping back on the Batmobile, he’s just about to leave, the communicator rings, it’s Jason, so he picks up.

"Jason."

"Wayne, you must get to the Gotham Hospital now."

Batman frowns. It surprised him when Jason called him, but he didn't expect that it was Deathstroke who used Jason's communicator to call him. There must be something he would not like. "Wilson, why are you calling me?" This is not a good sign.

"Pretty Bird's water broke. Jason is driving and we are going to the hospital."

Hospital? "Where is Alfred? You'd better not play tricks." Such things should be driven by Alfred, Alfred can also handle the hospital procedures, but why is Jason driving? Batman's brows frowns even more. Jason is just attacked by Damian, and now his body has just recovered. His body is not suitable for this kind of thing.

"Jason gave me his communicator. I’m in the trunk. After all, there’s still some media outside, I don't want to cause trouble. After we get rid of the media, I will drive the car."

"You haven't answered me yet, where is Alfred?" Deathstroke must have hidden something from him.

"Your little brat chopped off your straight-A student. When Dick went downstairs to look for that baby brat, he saw your babybird lying down in the blood, so the water broke. Your housekeeper is performing an operation on him. Mention, I have locked your baby up for you, lest your baby model son and his alien boyfriend will become Romeo and Juliet.

Batman knows.

He speculates that the situation was like this: Tim went out with Connor, he just met Damian when he returned to the cave. Tim knew who the kid was, but he didn’t know the danger of Damian. Damian is Alpha and Tim is Omega. It’s conceivable that he will be hostile to Tim. He didn’t know why Damian would assassinate him, Damian might act when Tim is unprepared. Connor, who flew back to the smallville, heard Tim's voice, came back to the Batcave at a critical moment to prevent Damian from making a big mistake. After Dick was sober, he learned that Damian had been taken down to the cave. He must have gone down to the cave to care about him, but when he saw Tim being stabbed, the water broke. Jason didn't want to be separated from Dick, so he had to accompany him to the hospital while his body was not well. Tim's condition cannot go to the hospital, so Alfred stayed.

"Wayne, we got rid of the paparazzi. Now I am driving. You hurry to the hospital. You are Dick's legal guardian."

"I will go right away." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  


Bruce arrives at the hospital and comes to the delivery room, Jason and Slade stand outside. The operation is still in progress, on the other hand, Tim's operation is also not over yet.

After receiving the notice of Deathstroke, Bruce went back to the cave to change clothes, the situation was worse than he thought. Tim has many stab wounds, and even the Kryptonian boy has many wounds on his body. Alfred is working on Tim, Damian has been locked in the isolation room.

Connor told him what happened. When he heard Tim's call, he immediately turned to fly to Wayne Manor. When he arrived, he saw Tim's miserable situation. Dick just happened to bump into him and fell on the ground holding his belly. He was so angry that he immediately fought with Damian, unexpectedly, Damian had a Kryptonite, which weakened his strength and was beaten a little bit miserably.

Deathstroke went downstairs and saw Dick. Alpha's protective desire was over everything. The white-haired man fought Damian. At first they were evenly divided until the older man took away the kryptonite in Damian's hand, allowing him to recover a little. With strength, the situation was reversed.

Bruce knew that Deathstroke wanted to end this meaningless battle early and send Dick to the hospital as soon as possible. 

"Who the hell is this, Bruce?" Jason sits, clenching his fists in both hands, seeming to endure. "Who is that kid?"

Deathstroke is leaning against the wall, with his hands around his chest, looking at them pointedly.

"He is Talia's child." Bruce says, "He is my son."

Jason raises his head and looks at Bruce. "He is your son?" He wants to confirm the meaning of Bruce's words. "Is it a son like me, or your own son?"

Bruce doesn't answer, silence is an answer.

"Fuck you, Bruce!" Jason wants to beat someone, but he was too tired to stand up now. "You and Talia’s son? He also seems to be eight or nine years old. He already existed before I died, Bruce, what are you doing?" And Talia keeps the existence of this child so he didn’t even know it. "He still wants to mark me, Bruce." 

Slade laughs accidentally.

"I don't know his existence." Bruce says, if Talia can control the child by herself, he would never know the existence of Damian.

"But actually you are still excited about his appearance." Jason concludes. "Anyway, Bruce, you should spend more time with him." Jason can't believe he would say this. He understands Bruce. The two of them are enemies as soon as they meet, but he doesn't want to see Bruce's way of getting along with his biological son. "At least don't let him be killed."

Bruce hummes, but Jason feels a little comforted.

"What are the two bags in your hand?" Slade stares at the two big bags in Bruce's hand for a while. "Isn't it a makeover item?"

"Yes, because you can't stand here so openly. Dick can't get out of the hospital temporarily. The paparazzi didn’t follow up, but they will harass later. I don't want you to be recognized." In case the paparazzi photographed Dick and Deathstroke together, It’s troublesome to put it on the Internet or TV.

"Have you started accepting me as a son-in-law?"

"Someone will always recognize Slade Wilson under the mask."

"It makes sense." Slade walks over to Bruce, asks him for his bag and walks away. When he comes out again, he is already a man with brown hair with two eyes, and he looks only in his thirties. "You also brought me some clothes, which fit me well."

"Thank Tim, he bought it for you." Then chopped off by Damian as he returns to the cave.

Slade doesn't reply, he sits beside Jason.

"I think you might need this." He hands Jason a box of pills. Jason looks at it. It is after pills.

After being attacked by Damian, although the injection had no effect, he and Slade...this is the fastest and most effective natural restraint method. When Jason takes the box of after pills, he glances at Bruce, who is very sullen.

"Bruce, we are all grown-ups." Jason swallows a pill, looks up to see that Bruce is still stern, and continues. "You understand the truth, don't split hairs. God, why should I persuade you instead of Dick." He really feels that he is assimilated by Dick. Since he can also say these things to Bruce, he obviously wants to kill him a few months ago. Jason realized that he had suddenly figured out something. Paranoia and stubbornness are Bruce, and Bruce's principles are as iron as his face. Use meat to smash the iron, the meat will be blurred but the iron is still hard, Jason smiles, yeah, hitting Bruce is like hitting the wall with tofu, it can't shake anything, and it hurts himself. If that's the case, why should he do this again? He’s not stupid.

Living with Dick is the most important thing.

However, if Bruce is upset, Dick will probably be upset too. That's for sure. Well, they really are a father and son, just don't like to be honest with each other. Jason feels that there is one thing he has to tell Bruce first, otherwise if something happens in the future, it would be troublesome. After all, the trouble had already come.

"Bruce." Jason looks at Bruce, who also looks at him. "I slept with Talia." At that time, he recovered his memory, Talia felt sorry for him, and they fell asleep. Talia took care of him like a mother who took care of her child. It was Talia who came to him, but nothing really happened. Jason can keep this matter from Bruce, but if Bruce hears it, it will be troublesome. It is better for him to talk about it first, anyway, he wants to see it. There will be some changes in Bruce's face. "But you know, Damian is definitely not mine."

Slade is aside, his mouth raises. This family drama is really worth it, he suddenly feels honored to be able to watch it for free.

Just as Bruce is about to lose control, the door of the delivery room opens, the doctors walk out and tell them that Dick had given birth to the baby girl safely and that they can now go to see the parturient Omega.

The three men rush to Dick's single ward.

Dick is very tired and is now sleeping peacefully.

"The baby?" Bruce asks the Beta nurse who is aside.

"In the incubator, the child is born prematurely. Although it looks healthy, it still needs to be observed for a while." The nurse replies.

"Good." Slade says. "The child stays here for a few days, I will be here for as long." He can't let anyone harm his child and Omega.

"Can I go and see the baby?" Bruce asks further, after the nurse says an affirmative answer, Bruce follows him out of the room, and Slade follows like a gust of wind. He doesn't want the old Bat to take the lead to see his child.

So Jason and Dick are left in the room. Jason feels very tired. So many things happened in one night. Dick fell to the ground with blood on his thighs. It was terrible. His heart was hanging there, afraid of losing, until now he relaxed, feeling tired.

Watching Dick's steady breathing, Jason pulls away Dick's bangs and kisses his forehead lightly.

"We will be good fathers, Dick." He vows that he will.

******

_ "Dear audiences, welcome to today’s Critical Moment of Gotham. Today, we are going to talk about Bruce Wayne’s second son." Ben Didlo says, "That’s right, it’s the one you think of, Bruce Wayne’s second son, aggressive, Omega, shoots the drone with a shotgun, that Omega!" _

_ "Yes, Brain. Jason, Jason will not let you down, Jason, the aggressive Omega Jason, he is always so good!" Bendis says. _

_ "Ben, what are you going to share with our audience friends today?"  _

_ "Brain, we all know that Wayne has three Omegas. Let’s take a look at Big Brother, Richard Grayson, a former circus acrobat. He is a skilled trapeze at only seven years old. Brain, you see, these are his photos when before tragedy happened, unfortunately, his parents died unexpectedly. Bruce Wayne happened to be there. Seeing Richards parents died, he remembered that his parents were also dead in front of him, our Gotham Prince Bruce Wayne adopted this Omega,"  _

_ "Fortunately, Wayne adopted him, otherwise, this Omega will be sent to the nursing facility." _

_ "Yes, look at him when he grows up, he is handsome! There are many suitors! The most famous is our famous Lex Luthor, Richard is still pregnant with his child!" Brain says "But, this Omega is actually a police detective, ladies and gentlemen, I didn't expect it! Detective Grayson of Bludhaven Police Department, Crime Investigation Department, also performed outstandingly in the Metropolis bombing case! Unexpectedly everyone! An Omega can be a police officer in the crime team!"  _

_ "Wow! Their family is so aggressive!"  _

_ "Yes, Bendis, our Jason, blasted the drone, and was caught by Black Mask to be his wife. We don’t talk about escaping yet, he drove! Look at this picture, he drove out of Wayne manor is discouraged! Look, how fast this is, the speed should be one hundred! Didn’t bother to bump into the reporter friends outside! Look, you see, the morons on the road are you, Jason, Don’t let Omegas drive! Those morons on the road are Omega!" _

_ "Brain, we have an audience who is just call-in, let's listen to what he says first. Hello, Mr. Harper from Star City." _

_ "Hello everyone, I have watched your show for a long time, and today I can't help but want to call in to find Didio." Harper says. _

_ "Hello, Mr. Harper." Didlo says. _

_ "I mean, can you talk less about it? Omegas are morons on the road? It’s not about gender, okay? You don't put labels there!" Harper fires. _

_ "Mr. Harper, do you have an opinion on my view? Many Omegas are morons on the road! Omega is Omega, not suitable for Alpha work!" Didio looks at the camera and adds: "Omega should not drive. The data speaks." _

_ "Data speaks for you. Then you said that the government do shit. You also said that the government is over-levying people's taxes. It's not over-levying consortia. Where did the data come from?"  _

Jason walks into the ward with the sandwich just bought at the supermarket.

"Are you looking at this again? I wish he could discuss more aliens." he says.

"I think this man who calls in is very similar to Roy, what do you think?"

Jason listens carefully to the TV content.

_ "Since you have been slapped in the face, you are still slapped by the government. Don't hold on. But I am different from you. I will not involve the whole gender because of the mistakes of a few people. It's like you like it all day long. Label Omega and fight genders. Don’t interrupt, okay? Are you polite? If you want to say that the data can talk, then the rate of Omega being killed by Alpha is so high, why don’t you talk about it? You have to talk about how other people’s Omega is. Is there nothing to do? You can still talk about this topic for five days? Can you do something that contributes to society?" _

Jason and Dick say at the same time, "It's Roy." After speaking, they laugh.

Then Slade walks in with their daughter. "The doctor said that she is a healthy baby, unlike a premature baby, she can leave the incubator, so I took her here. The doctor said that the parents' pheromones can help her stabilize her mood."

"Let me hold her!" Dick spreads his arms and holds the newborn daughter in his arms. "She’s so cute. Fortunately, you are a healthy baby. Otherwise, I'm really worried. Only seven months..." He presses his cheek against the baby's face. "The flesh is soft, the eyes are big blue, and there is some blond hair, so cute!"

"She will be healthy, it should be related to your serum, Slade?" Jason is curious, how could a premature baby be so healthy, even if the hair grows a little, it must be inseparable from Slade's genes .

"I can't be sure, but I think it should be." Slade also thought about this, but he isn’t sure in a short time. Maybe he can let the old Bat do a test. "Blond hair, I was also blonde when I was young." Now it is full of white hair.

"You are just as handsome now, Slade, with good white hair," Dick says.

"These blue eyes are the same as yours, Dick." Jason looks at the baby and wants to have his own one. He is not sure if it is because he saw another Omega give birth that affected him. Omega's nature is in this way.

_ "You’ve got slaps in your face, you still have to be tough, so why don’t you just admit that you made a mistake. Isn't it better? I feel ashamed for you when it is said so." Roy continues to shoot. _

_ "What I'm telling is the truth. If you have the skills, go on the show and argue with me!" _

_ "Go on! I'm afraid you won't win!" _

Slade is a little annoyed by the sound of the show. Dick is watching this show again. These days when his Omega was boring, he watched these to pass the time. He should have brought a few books for Dick.

He took the remote control and turned off the TV, and the room finally became quiet.

Jason touches the child's face. She is really cute. He swallows his saliva. The child is so cute that he wants to give birth. "We should give her a name." 

Dick nods, this thought had been in his mind for a long time, and he keeps thinking about this since the day he knew he was pregnant, it is time to name the child. "Yeah, we should give her a name. I hope she has Martha in her name." Martha is in memory of Bruce's mother. "I also hope to have Alfreda." Because of their dear Alfred. "Catherine, Jason, to commemorate your mother."

Jason never thought that Dick would use his adoptive mother's name to name their daughter. There is a warm feeling in his heart, and Dick always pays special attention to some details. "Also put your mother's name, Mary."

Dick nods.

"Don't forget me, my dears." Slade coughs. "I want her to be called Rikki, because you, my dear Pretty Bird, but the name is already too long." Rikki, a variant of Richard.

It’s really too long. Dick thinks for a while and says. "Why don't we mix the names together? Well... how about Alritherkki Maratha Tgwayson?"

Both Jason and Slade frown, and ask, "Tgwayson?" Alritherkki and Maratha both guessed it was a mixture of Alfreda and Rikki, and Martha and Catherine, but Tgwayson?

"Todd, Wayne, Wilson and Grayson fit together!" Dick says with a smile, "You all think it's too long, so why not mix together?"

"I'm surprised that you even think of the child's last name." Slade raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, this child is you, Jason and my child. Naturally, all three surnames should be listed. She is also a member of Wayne, and Bruce also agreed to let her use Wayne's surname." Except for Bruce Another reason for his persistence is that Bruce is worried that Luthor will be bothered.

"Alritherkki Maratha Tgwaysonn... don't you think Barbara or Kate will complain about this name?" Jason doesn't like the name very much.

"Alritherkki Maratha Tgwayson, it sounds like the name that would be bullied at school, my dear, if you really want to give your child this name, I can’t help but smash if anyone dares to bully my baby."

"I can't help but shoot people." Jason adds.

Dick looks at his lovers and sighs. He knows that what his lovers said was true. He knows them. If his baby is bullied at school, Slade will definitely slash someone. Jason will also shoot to help. For the safety of parents who can't educate their children, Dick decides to give up the name.

"Well, I give up, no mix names."

Jason gives a thumbs up.

"Then, it's Rikki Catherine Mary Martha Alfreda." Slade says. Jason and Dick have no objection. "So, how do you rank the last names?" he asks Dick.

"Let's sort by alphabet! Grayson Todd Wayne Wilson." There is no controversy or trouble in comparing alphabetical order.

"So the full name is Rikki Catherine Mary Martha Alfreda Grayson-Todd-Wayne-Wilson? This is really not an ordinary length." Jason shrugges. "However, I like it!"

"I think Barbara will mock this name just like Kate, at least such a name won’t cost some unnecessary smashing or shooting. I'm more relieved." Dick smiles, because he seems to have heard Barbara's mocking voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm translating this work by myself, since my English is not that good, and I don't have any beta friend ( because English is not our native language), so if there's some weird sentences or grammar problem, please tell me, it will be helpful. 
> 
> And I'll be very happy if you leave comment to me.
> 
> This is my Twitter : https://twitter.com/soup_old


End file.
